This means war (Avengers Love Story)
by Riley N. Rogers
Summary: What if Phil Coulson finds a baby girl at his door and he decides to raise her? What if she is talented and can manipulate others feelings? Lilian Jamie Coulson, is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and not a bad one. When something goes wrong with the new experiment, the Tessaract. Fury assemble the world mightiest heroes, and she's becoming an avenger...
1. Chapter 1

**Full name** : Lilian Jamie Coulson  
 **Nickname:** Lily, Princess (Her Dad started to call her Princess, but it stuck)  
 **Age** : 23  
 **Family** : Philip Coulson.  
 **Special ability** : Can control other's feeling. But she can't create a new one. She's only able to strengthen or fade them.

 **Few facts worth to know:**

Phil is not her real father, he adopted her at the very beginning.

On her 14th birthday her power awakened, and turned her party to a complete disaster.

Fury found out her ability and wanted her to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil resisted, but finally gave in. She started her training.

Her trainer was mainly Natasha, but worked out a lot with Clint too.

After a year training she started to took missions with the others. She was not a field agent then, just operated from the background, manipulating the targets feelings.

She was only 16 when she first had to kill someone. It was not the part of the plan, but otherwise Clint would end up dead. It really broke her.

Later, that night she and Clint had a huge fight about it which transformed into something different. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. They spent the night together and realized they are not only good together in the field. It was also a fun way to kill stress, but it wasn't more than physical.

They stopped their late-night dates when Clint met Laura. It's been about 4 years now.

 _A/N: I do not own any character beside Lily._


	2. Chapter 2

„I hate you!" I groaned as I was lying on the ground. I was so over, every little muscles of me hurt, we've been training for hours now and Clint did not choose the easy way. I'm pretty sure I will have some bruises on me tomorrow.

"Up!" He ordered standing at my head.

"Let's call it a day" I tried still lying on my back trying to catch my breath.

"Do you think you've learnt everything?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Then what are you doing down there?"

"You know, I just checked the gravity." I said. I did not want to admit he beat me up… again. I have no idea how is he doing it, but after seven years of working together he was still able to win. "And guess what, it works!" I continued.

"You want to get out? Great." He asked and leaned close to me. "Give up" He suggested grinning. I leaned closer so our faces were only inches away. I looked at his lips while I licked mine.

"Not today" I grabbed his neck, pushed him out of his balance so now he was lying on the ground "Never let anyone to distract you" I cited him satisfied standing up again. I earned his laugh this time.

"Agent Barton" We heard his radio speaking. It was Director Fury. "Do you copy?"

"Yes, sir" He answered getting up from the floor.

"Come to the helicopter runway immediately." He ordered seriously. "Bring the youngest Coulson too." He added.

"Let's go" Clint said and we run down on the hallway to the elevator.

"What do you think it is?" I asked him with a little worry in my voice. "I'm sure he is not inviting us for tea time."

"I don't know, I guess we have to figure it out soon, Princess." He called me on my nickname, and send me a smile. I smiled back at him when the elevator stopped on the top. As we get out I saw Maria and Dad were already there. I ran to them.

"Is everything ok?" I asked my Dad, who smiled weakly, but grabbed my hand and squeeze it. "I hope it will be."

He only could say this much, because a helicopter landed and Fury get off of it.

"How bad is this?" He asked Dad.

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know." He answered and he let go my hand while we started to go inside the building. "Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the Tessaract four hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase." Fury said a little confused.

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." He explained. We speeded up our pace. We headed to the hall where they kept the Tessaract.

"It just turned itself on?" I questioned him unbelievingly.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Asked Fury ignoring my sentence.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half-hour"

"Do better." The Director told him let him go and do the evacuation. I looked at my Dad and whispered him a quick Take-care-of-yourself, then we left him.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Maria said while we were running down on the stairs.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" I snapped at her. It does not matter if it is futile. We have to try our best to save them.

"If we can't control the Tessaract energy there may not be a minimum safe distance." She explained herself. Yes, maybe she is right. If it blows up, who knows how powerful will it be? But at least we did something.

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury said in the end to Maria.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" I asked him kindly. Saving some weapon might not be the best idea while we should take people to a safe place. He turned around to face me.

"Until such time as the word ends we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone." He ordered Maria.

"Yes, sir." She obeyed. "With me." I heard her command to other agent.

Fury, Clint and I entered the hall. I've been here a lot of times before, but it still astonished me. The aura of this place was amazing. All the energy from out of space…

"Talk to me, Doctor." Fury's voice bought me back.

"Director" Said Salvig welcoming us as he walked closer. He felt pretty sorry, I could tell as I read his emotions. Yet I didn't understand why. It was not his fault.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tessarect is misbehaving." He said, but his voice was unsure. He didn't really know what's happening.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury misunderstood his hesitation.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tessaract is not only active, she is behaving." He tried to do the best to describe it.

"I assume you pulled the plug." I told him hopefully.

"She's an energy source. We turn of the powers, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…"

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Fury interrupted his thread impatiently.

"But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she is throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low level of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful." He noted in the end. "Agent Barton, have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"Doctor, its spiking again!" We heard a woman crying out. Well, it didn't sound good…

"No one's come or gone, and Selvig is clean. No contacts no IMs." He reported. "If there is any tempering, sir, it wasn't from this end."

"At this end?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I confirmed Clint's theory. "The cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open for both sides." And then as I just said that, a blue laser beam appeared in front of us widening into a great portal.

"Someone is coming." I told them firmly.

"You don't say it, Sherlock." Clint mocked me, and I nudged him slightly.

"I can sense him." I explained and a figure took shape in front of us. He was kneeling, but his face told he is not here to play hide and seek. He held some kind of a weapon that reminded me a spear, but it was gleaming blue. Just like the Tessaract.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury warned the man. A moment silence followed. He was not going to obey. Instead he raised his spear and tried to shoot the Director. Luckily Clint was faster, and pushed him out of the way. I jumped to the other direction to avoid the laser bullet. The blue beam destroyed some of the computers, and two scientist got injured.

But our guest has just started, he jumped and stabbed one of our man. I kneeled down and tried to shoot him .But he was fast, at least faster than me, he escaped my bullets and shot back. Shit! That thing hurt… It scoured my cheek as I leaned left.

Then he paid attention to Clint. My partner wanted to punch him, but he could catch Clint's hand easily. Who the hell is this guy? I've never seen anyone do this to him before.

"You have heart." The guy stated, while he pressed the spear's head against Clint's chest. I couldn't see exactly what happened, because they stood in a wrong angle, but I definitely noticed Clint's mood-change. He was calm, but not the way he usually is in a mission. He was almost empty…

"You son of a…" I launched myself at him.

He grabbed me at my neck and pushed me to the wall, just like I was a rag-doll toy. I could hardly breathe.

"Oh, dear, there is no need to throw a tantrum. Look at you, you already ruined your pretty face." He said touching my cheek where the weapon left a burnt line. He loosened his grasp on my neck and I gasped for some air. "You can join your love now." He allowed me, and touched my chest with the spear.

Nothing happened.

He did it again.

Still nothing. He looked at me confused, then smoothed my hair back from my face. He closed his eyes and left his hand on my cheek.

He was in my head! Oh my god, I could feel his appearance in there. What is happening with me? Then flashbacks started, but I wasn't the one who controlled them. Is it possible?

I saw myself as a little child with my Daddy. We ate ice cream in a park. It probably didn't satisfy him, because he snapped to another memory. Now it was my fourteenth birthday. No-no-no. It is the day, when my power awakened. I tried to hide it, but he didn't let me. He watched as I unwittingly manipulated everybody in the room. Some of them were crying some of them were so angry they could almost kill each other.

Then he switched again. For a moment I was in the training room, it was my first lesson with Natasha.

He scrolled over my memories. He was searching for something. Now I was on the mission. I recognized this place. This... This was the place I first killed someone. I was only sixteen and I didn't mean it. I felt tears rolling down on my cheek.

Another switch. It was the same day but later. Clint and I were in the room. He tried to comfort me, but I was adamant. I hated myself for taking a life away. We ended up fighting. Then the fight transformed into something different… He pushed me hard on the wall, then kissed me passionately.

"ENOUGH" I screamed and finally I could shut him out from my mind. That night was our first night together. These memories did not meant to be shared. Especially not with someone like him! He let me go completely, but I could not move. I felt like a twisted orange.

"Interesting." He said smirking. "Take her!" He told to Clint, and he did grab my shoulders, and hold me still. "If she fights too much, kill her." He ordered as I was trying to get free. Clint pulled out a knife and put it on my neck being ready to cut it.

Shit!

"Hey, Clint, it's me." I called him, but he didn't even stir. "You don't need to do this, you can let me go." I talked to him, while the guy continued compelling others.

"Please, don't" The man exclaimed. At first I didn't understand, but while we were in my head, Fury tried to sneak out with the Tessaract. Nice move! "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." He said. "I'm Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Of Asgard? Is it for real?

"Loki, brother of Thor." Selvig clarified.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury interrupted, before Loki could tell anything.

"As an ant has no quarrel with a boot." He compared us to ants… Cool…

"You planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free."

"Free from what?" I barked at him. This Loki guy is being annoying.

I could feel Clint's grip tightened around me.

"Freedom." He turned to face me. "Freedom, dear, is life's great lie. Once you accept that in your heart" He turned to Selvig this time, and raised his spear. "You will know peace." And the same thing happened to the Doctor. He became just as empty as Clint.

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." I said as I wanted to get his attention back. We needed more time.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is stalling." Clint warned Loki. "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. They mean to burry us."

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury added.

"He is right, the portal is collapsing in on itself." Selvig verified. "We got maybe two minutes before it goes critical."

"Well then…" Loki said and I felt Clint removing his knife and took out his gun. He aimed Fury, while dragged me with him. At the moment of shooting he only hold me with one arm, I could slip out from his tight hug easily. He wanted to go after me, but Loki obviously did not have time.

"Let her go. They will be buried in any second." He ordered, and Barton obeyed following Loki to the car hangar.

I run to Fury, he was lying on the ground and didn't move.

"Sir, are you alright?" He nodded, and started to sit up. The bullet only hit his bulletproof vest. I took my radio, and called for Maria.

"Hill Do you copy?" She didn't answer, but I continued. "Barton has turned." I managed to say when I heard gunshots. Fury took my radio from my hand.

"They have the Tessaract, Shut them down!"

"Sir, we need to go." I said, and helped Fury to get up, then we were running for our life. The building was already falling apart.

Outside the facility a helicopter was waiting for us. We jumped in, and we immediately took off. The ground shook, and the whole edifice trembled down.

My heart shank. This place was my home, we lived there, when we weren't on a mission. We trained there almost every day. Who knows how many of my friends stuck down there…

"Director, Director Fury, do you copy?" I heard his radio. It was my Dad! Thank God! At least he made it out.

"The Tessaract is with the hostile force. I have men down." He answered. "Hill?"

"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors." She admitted sadly.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." He ordered firmly.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Coulson, get back to base, this is a Level Seven." Fury said meaningfully. "As right now, we are at war." Then he declared and deep silence followed.

"What do we do?" Asked my father puzzled. Fury didn't say anything, but I saw his face. He already had a plan.

Well, I hope he has a good one, otherwise we are screwed!


	3. Chapter 3

"The Avengers Initiative?" I asked after Fury told his plan to me and Natasha.

They shut the program a long time ago and they had their reasons.

"That could work." I added, and I truly believed in it. All the mightiest heroes around the world. Only if we could work together as a team…

"Agent Romanoff is going to find Dr. Banner and Agent Coulson is going for the Captain." Fury continued, but I was confused. I have the ability to control others feeling. It would be much safer and easier if I go.

"With all respect, sir, I would disagree. I think I should go to Dr. Banner."

"Do you doubt Agent Romanoff's skills?" Fury asked provoking me.

"I would never do that, sir." I admitted it a little embarrassed. Of course I trusted her abilities, she trained me for what I am today. There was nothing she couldn't handle.

I glanced over Natasha, but she was not offended, instead she tried to hide her smile.

"I thought so…" He muttered. "All right then." He ended the conversation and my weak attempt to convince him. "Don't waste any time!" He ordered then left me and Tasha in the room alone.

I sighed loudly. It's not enough we are at war, but Clint is missing, and we have no idea where Loki is.

"Sometimes Fury has his own way to get things done. I'm sure, he has a good reason, why he is sending me. Maybe he doesn't want him to feel being played out or manipulated." She comforted me. She saw through me easily like she always did. I had no secrets in front of her.

"You are right, I just… It's Clint first and now you. I don't want to lose you too." I admitted.

"You won't. I promise." I felt her hand on my shoulder. "And we are going to find him safe and sound."

"I know." I smiled at her. "But now we should really go, we have a date…" I smirked at her, then we both left the basis.

I found the Captain in the gym which I wasn't surprised about. He was beating the shoot out of the punching bag. He was really upset I could tell without reading him.

His muscles tensed even more with every hit he made. He had a perfectly toned body. I just watched him for a second…- everybody deserves a little eye candy - but then the punching bag came off and landed almost in the other corner of the room.

"Trouble sleeping?" I asked him with a half-smile as I walked closer to him. He looked up at me before answering.

"I could ask you the same." He changed the punching bag for a brand new one, he wasn't planning to stop.

"Training is never enough, is it?"

"I slept for 70 years, ma'am..." He responded politely then started to punch the bag again.

"Then why aren't you out seeing the world?"

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say, we won. They didn't say, what we lost." He hit it harder and harder, he was about to zoning out again, so I stepped forward and caught the bag, so it couldn't move.

"We made some mistakes along the way." I started, and he finally glanced at me. His azure eyes enchanted me in a moment. "Some, very recently." I added cautiously.

"Are you here with the mission, ma'am?" He realized why I am here.

"I am. Agent Coulson." I introduced myself and we shook hands.

"Steve Rogers. Director Fury sent you?"

He walked to the bench, grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"He did, indeed." I confirmed as I walked to him again.

"Trying to get me back to in the world?"

"Actually, trying to save it." I confessed it in the end, while handled him a dossier. He took it, and opened it right away. I saw he got confused a little.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." He frowned as he recognized it from the old times.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy." I explained.

"Who took it from you?" He concluded immediately.

"He's called Loki. He isn't from around here. But there's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." I told him "Or we can have a drink while I'll inform you. There's a lot we will have to bring you up to speed on if you're in." I offered him my company. I could really use a drink, it was a long day. Honestly I would go to the pub either way.

"Reading can wait." He agreed smiling, then continued "I have beer at home, if you like it." He begun, and I grinned.

"The great Captain America is already inviting a girl in? I must say, you are not as old-fashioned as everyone tell." I teased him by which he got instantly embarrassed and tried to explain.

"No, no, ma'am. I meant I would like to have a shower first… and there is more private… for talking, of course. I would never want to…" He gabbled but he just made it worse. According what he said, he didn't think I'm pretty enough to spend a night with. I know he didn't intend to offend me, but he got scared. "Gosh, I mean you are really beautiful and pretty, I just…

"That's ok. I got you." I giggled as I watched him struggle with words. He even blushed a little, but he was really cute though. "Let's head to the apartment, shall we?" I offered a way out and he gladly took it.

"Yes, sure. Here" He told and led the way. Then grabbed his stuffs and we were outside of the building.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked me, as he stopped in front of his motorcycle.

"Maybe next time" I shook my head. "I parked over there." I showed him the direction and pointed out my car. A black Maserati. I really like speed and his motorcycle seemed a pretty great deal.

"Nice." He commented on the car. "Ok, then follow me." He put on his crash helmet and he got on the vehicle.

"Aye-aye, Captain." I obeyed, then left him. I run to my car, hopped in then turned the engine on.

The traffic wasn't that bad, so I could easily follow him. We've been driving for ten minutes when he pulled aside and stopped the motor. I did the same, and got out of the car. The building was in a nice neighborhood and looked like a typical Brooklyn-house. We went upstairs and he opened the front door.

"Well, it's not a big deal." He said as we stepped into the house. "But it's enough for me."

"It's cozy, I like it." I ensured him smiling.

"Thank you. I will take a quick shower and I'll be right back." He told me then hurried to the bathroom.

I decided to explore the house: it had a bedroom, a smaller living room, a bathroom, which was occupied and a kitchen. When I looked out from the kitchen's window, I discovered a little patio so I went outside. It was cute and tiny, but you still could see the sky and the stars from there. Or at least some of them. I sat on the ground and just stared at them for a long time. It always calmed me down. Knowing no matter, what happens, they stay there and shine.

"I like them too." I heard the Captain's voice behind me. "It's something that haven't changed." He explained while sitting next to me then handed me a glass of beer. His skin was still half-wet from the shower and I could smell his cologne's fresh scent.

"Thanks." I took it, then opened it. "I guess it's somewhat rear for you."

"You could say that." He agreed then sipped his beer. "So, what is it about the Tessaract?"

I sighed. I didn't know where to start. Maybe the beginning will do it.

"You know we started to experiment with it ages ago. But yesterday one of our professor perceived that the cube was misbehaving. Something was clearly wrong, it was like it turned itself on for some reason. Then this guy, named Loki came from a portal, and attacked us. He claimed, it belonged to him now, and basically that he will destroy us…Or like he said, he will free us from freedom. He is completely insane."

"It's worse than I thought." He muttered under his nose.

"Tell me about it, when he finished, he destroyed a whole facility, almost killed Fury, and everyone else."

"We have to stop him." He declared firmly.

"So you are in?" I asked him hopefully.

"That's my duty." He nodded like it is the most obvious thing in the world. I had to giggle.

"The Captain is always in charge and always fully responsible."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked me a little offended.

"No." I answered becoming serious. "Not at all."

We stared into each other's eyes for a second, then I broke it sipping my beer.

"So, you have night terrors?" I asked him, but I could have just simply say it. It was clear.

"Who told you?" He seemed a little surprised.

"You." I responded. "Killing yourself at the gym at 1 a.m."

"Fair enough." He accepted my deduction, but didn't tell me anything else. We both sat in silence drinking our beer.

"I've heard a lot about you." I broke the silence. "My Dad is a huge fan." I smiled as I remembered how excited he got when Fury told him we possibly will work with the Cap. "But I guess you get that a lot."

"Yeah, everybody seems to know me, but most of the times it's one-sided." He confessed.

"It must be hard." I felt for him. I scarcely can imagine what would that like, waking up in a completely new world absolutely alone.

"It's getting better with every day."

"You will find your place eventually, I'm sure." I comforted him. "If you need any help, just tell me, after all, we are in the same team." I smiled and got up from the ground. It was time to go.

"Thank you." He stood up too. I just nodded, and walked in followed by him. He opened the front door for me as I wanted to leave.

"Thanks for the beer." I stopped for a moment.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am."

I shook my head smiling, he was so different.

"Please, call me Lily."

"Only if you call me Steve." He insisted.

"All right, Steve, then, see you tomorrow." I said goodbye to him.

"Good night, Lily." He used my name as I asked him to. I nodded approvingly.

"Good night" I told him, then walked to my car and drove to my hotel ready to get some sleep. I wondered how Tasha's meeting went.


	4. Chapter 4

"Agent Coulson" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I was standing on the runway, waiting for Steve.

"Captain Rogers." I greeted him as I turned around. "I'm glad you made it."

"The instructions were very clear." He referred the case we left in his apartment asking him to meet us here in the morning. I just nodded agreeing.

"We should get inside, the plane is about to taking off." I informed him shouting, because of the engine's loud noise.

"Agent, Captain!" My Dad beamed as we walked inside. "It's a great honor to meet you! I'm Agent Phil Coulson." He introduced himself to Steve who got a little confused about his last name, I bet.

"It's nice to meet you, sir" He told him, but didn't ask anything.

"Please, take a seat." He offered then he gave a screen to him. "Here, you have some information about the other team members. You can read it while we are travelling." He explained, then walked to the cockpit leaving us alone. I sat next to him.

"Another Coulson, hm?" He asked me looking suspiciously at me.

"Yep."

"Who's happened to be a fun of me…" He put the puzzle together pretty fast.

"What can I say?" I shrugged smiling innocently at him. He returned a smile and dropped the topic, started to read the files he got.

We sat silence for a long time, as he tried to get familiar with the others. He just finished Natasha, when I realized, the next one is me. I quickly scrolled the pages.

"Please, don't. I promise, I will answer every question you ask. But not like this…" I begged him. I really didn't want him to know me from this files. Especially because of my ability. It usually scared the shoot out of people, and they got paranoid. He looked into my eyes and I saw he doesn't understand fully my request, but he respected it anyhow.

"All right, I will take you at your word soon" He reassured me.

"I'm counting on it, Captain." I said relived while he moved to the last person of our team.

"So, this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" He frowned.

"A lot of people were." Dad answered. "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erkin's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" He asked watching a record of the Hulk.

"Not so much." I confirmed.

"When he is not that thing, though, the guy's like Stephen Hawking." Dad added, but Steve didn't get the reference.

"He's a really smart person." I explained to him.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you officially." Dad told him and Steve smiled kindly. "I've sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." He continued and I slapped my face. He didn't just say that, did he? "I mean I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." He tried to save it, but it didn't really worked. Steve stood up, and walked to the cockpit and Dad followed. "You know it's really just a huge honor to have you on board this…"

"I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve sighed looking out of the window. I walked there too.

"Oh you are, absolutely." Dad reassured him. "We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform?" He asked surprised. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old-fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening and the things are about to come to light, we might just need a little old-fashioned." I patted his shoulder.

"Sir, we are getting off, please sit down and fasten your seatbelt." The pilot asked us, and we did as he said.

A minute later we landed smoothly on the helicarrier.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." I introduced Steve to Natasha as we got out from the plane. I was smiling ear to ear to see her. So she made it!

"Ma'am" The Captain greeted her.

"Hi" She responded. "They need you on the bridge. They are starting the face-trace." She told Dad.

"See you there." Said Dad then left. We started to walk along the runway.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." She started a small-talk with Steve. He looked at me surprisingly, as he first thought she was talking about me.

"Oh, not me." I giggled at the idea.

"Did he asked you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Tasha continued.

"Not yet." I answered still smiling. Yes, that's was my Dad, always the biggest Captain America fun…

"Trading cards?" He looked at me again grinning.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." I said fake-seriously, then we saw another Avenger.

"Dr. Banner." Steve called him holding his hand out for shaking.

"Oh, yeah, hi." He walked up to us accepting Steve's hand. He seemed he is a little lost here. "They told me you would be coming."

"Word is, you can find the Cube." He told the doctor.

"Is that the only word on me?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Only word I care about." He reassured him. I smiled, there's no question he would do a great leader.

"It must be strange for you, all of this." Banner empathized with him looking around. All the airplanes, and people running around the deck, it could be overwhelming. But I doubt it is the situation with the Captain.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

"Gentlmen," Tasha interrupted "you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." She looked at me and smiled. So we were about to taking off again. As I got that thought I've already heard the motors' massive noise.

"Is this a submarine?" Guessed Steve looking at me, but I slightly shook my head.

"Really?" Banner got nervous as he hasn't noticed my gesture. "They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?"

They started to walk to the edge of the runway, but Tasha and I stayed.

"So you did manage to convince him." I told her when the guys left us.

"I told you I would." She smiled. "But you did a great job too."

"Well, I think I had the easier task to do, but thanks."

"No, no, this is much worse." I heard Banner's voice, as he realized, this isn't the submarine, but the huge plane. They walked back to us.

"Com' on, it will be all right." I smiled at him reassuringly which he tried to return, but it was just a light smile. We left the deck, headed to the control tower.

Inside, it was like a beehive, everyone was busy, doing their job. For an outsider, it might look a mess, but it is in complete order. Banner and the Captain wondered around. The doctor wasn't used to it, and Steve although was, it was really different than back those days.

"We are at level, sir." I heard as Hill reported to Fury.

"Good. Let's vanish." He ordered.

I walked to a screen, where Clint's picture was shown. Where are you? I muttered to myself. We need to find him as soon as possible. I folded my arms around me and sighed.

"Is he Agent Baron?" I jumped a little as Steve talked to me. I was so into my thoughts, I didn't even realized he stood next to me. "Sorry…" He apologized noticed he scared me.

"No, it's ok." I smiled at him. "Yes, he is."

"I'm sorry for what happened." He said. He probably read in the files, that Loki took him too. "He must mean a lot to you." He deducted seeing my worried face.

"He is a really good friend of mine." I nodded. "We've been on a lot of mission together and he saved my life many times." I remembered. "Yet, I could not help him…"I lowered my voice.

"I know the felling, but don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. Loki took control on him."

"Thanks." I looked up to him and send him a sad smile.

"Agent Coulson, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury's voice brought me back to the present.

"Of course, sir." I responded then hurried to them. "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." I told him, and led the way.

"So you are here to make sure, I don't do anything…" He started as we passed the cafeteria and the sleeping cabins along the way.

"I guess you've read my files." I assumed. He didn't tell anything but I was sure. "You know, Doc, I'm more than my abilities. Just as you are more than the other guy." I looked back at him. I wasn't offended that he didn't trust me. As I mentioned, nobody was happy about the thought that I might influence their feelings without even their knowing.

"I know, I didn't mean it, I'm just…"

"Nervous, frustrated, alone?" I understand him completely. Not because I could have read it from him, but I felt the same when I first came here. He was even in a worse situation, I, at least know my father there, and that he would love me no matter what.

"Did you?"

"No, I did not read you, Doctor." I shook my head, as I opened the laboratory's door. "I'm just really familiar with these feelings."

"Agent…" He started with a lot of guilt in his voice.

"What about we wipe the slate clean?" I offered him smiling.

"I would love that" He smiled too.

"All right, so here is your playground." We stepped inside the laboratory. "I'm sure you know the thing here better than me, so help yourself."

"Thank you, it is pretty impressive." He said amused as he looked around.

"No problem, please tell me, if you need anything." I told him, and I was about to leave.

"Do you think…" He said, and I turned back. "Do you think you could help me sometime? You know, with him"

"I would worth a try." I encouraged him. "Find me after work. We can figure out something."

"Thank you."

After showing the laboratory I decided to train a little so I headed to the gym. It was quit, but I didn't mind. I was running for an hour, then punching the bag for another half hour. After that I had a shower, changed my clothes then went back to the control tower.

When I got there I saw people still sitting in front of the computers, looking on the monitors where the machine looked through footages all around the world to find Loki or Clint. I found Dad and Steve talking and as I approached them I heard my father:

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no. It's fine." Steve ensured him.

"Is he trying to make you dedicate his cards?" I grimaced teasingly when I arrived. Steve looked at me smiling and just nodded.

"It's a vintage set" He sounded a little offended. "It took me a couple of years to collect them all."

"We got a hit." The cadet told us. "A 67% match." He confirmed and I saw Loki's picture flashed on every screen. That's something! I felt my heart beating faster. It could mean that Clint is near too! "Wait, cross match, 79%.

"Location?" Asked Dad.

"Stuttgart, Germany, 28 Königstrasse." He informed us.

"He is not exactly hiding…" I took a look on the footage. He was dressed up, and walking on the street casually.

"Captain" Started Fury "You're up"


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, the last time, I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." I heard the Captain's voice via the plane's transceiver. We just dropped him a minute ago, so he could catch Loki who obviously took his time, and collected some fun around himself. A hundred people were kneeling in front of him.

Natasha and I got the Captain's back from the aircraft. I saw the two of them watching each other, and I decided to speak up. Natasha, who was driving, popped out the weapons and I turned the speaker on.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." I warned him, but he wasn't in the mood. He just tried to shoot us, but fortunately Nat is a great pilot and we avoided the beam. Steve took his chance and Loki's distraction, and threw his shield at him. They ended up fighting pretty bad, once even the Cap had to kneel.

"We need to help him." I told Nat worrying.

"The guy's all over the place."

Darn, we couldn't shoot, it wasn't the clear target.

"I'm going down.' I decided and I stood up from the chair.

"Agent Coulson, did you miss me?" A man sounded from our radio. Iron Man. I recognized him relived. He is a cocky son of a gun, but yeah, now I was happy he was here.

He flew in, and took Loki down in a moment. I couldn't believe, it was easy. We landed the plane while they took Loki captive.

"I see, you did survive, dear." Loki told me as they led him inside the plane. Tony and Steve looked curiously at me.

"Well, not because of you." I responded him with a slight anger in my voice.

"Oh, are you still angry with me?" He asked mocking me.

"Tell me, where is my partner, and I'll consider forgiving you." I offered him a deal, but he just started to laugh.

"You are so adorable, love, do you think he will survive this? I make him to do the dirty business, then kill him."

I was shocked, I couldn't say anything. Steve was the first, who reacted. He tossed Loki on the bench hardly.

"Stay there, or I swear to God, you will regret it." He hissed.

Loki seemed so pleased about himself, but in the end didn't say a word after that.

Tony, Steve and I went to the end of the plane to talk. Nat was still driving.

"Do you know Reindeer Game?" Tony asked me.

"Kind of. I happened to meet him, when he arrived to Earth." I answered shortly.

"He seemed a little obsessed with you." Tony added knowing there is something I don't share.

"Well, he tried to kill me, it didn't worked out, then turned Barton to a brainwashed droid, and then HE tried to kill me, still didn't work." I summarized.

"Yeah-yeah, we all know you are a though chick." Tony said, but still didn't believed me completely, that that's all.

They don't know it. I heard Loki talking like he was next to me and whispering in my ear. I jumped in surprise, and looked at him. Nobody seemed to notice it except me. I must have hallucinate. Oh, no, love, I am real. What the heck? I turned again and saw him smiling at me. How is this possible? I got bored. Get out of my head! I wonder what they would say, if they know your ability. He continued. 'Well, well, just he don't know it. The man out of time. Stop reading my mind! Are you afraid he would hate you for it? That he would see you, as a monster?

"I'm not a monster." I muttered, and they looked weird at me, but none of them mentioned it.

I know, dear, you are just misunderstood. But I can help you. I don't need your help!

I tried hard to lock Loki out, and eventually I made it.

"I don't like it." Steve said, and I must have agreed. Something was wrong. Last time I met Loki, lots of agents were not able to take him, and know, he got a shot and that's all?

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony teased as usual.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy pack a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

"Stark." I warned him he crossed that burden.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve managed to tell. He was frustrated about Tony and I could understand why.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony enlighten him, then Steve looked at me questioningly. Tony was right, I knew he was asked to join the Avengers, and I also knew Fury didn't tell him, but I wasn't going to admit it.

On my fortune we got into a storm, so we got interrupted.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked them, and as I looked in front I saw Loki's scared face. I was thinking to get our mind connected again, so maybe this time I could gain some information, but I couldn't risk it.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightening?" Steve teased him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He sneered, then something shook the plane. It was like something hit us. Tony took on his mask and Steve grabbed his shield. I run up to Nat tried to help her hold the plane in place.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as Tony opened the door ready to watch what's happening out there. A guy from nowhere landed on the opened door, and he hit Tony with his hammer. He fell on Steve, so the new guy could easily grab Loki. Next what I saw was them, flying away.

"Another Asgardian?" I took a wild guess.

"That guy's a friendly?" Asked Steve as he remembered the files.

"Doesn't matter." Tony interrupted. "If he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tessaract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." Steve called him as Tony wanted to go after them.

"I have a plan. Attack:" He said simply, and they flew out. Steve took a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha suggested.

"I don't see, how I can."

"These guys come from legend, they are basically gods." I agreed with Nat.

"There's only one god, and I'm pretty sure, he doesn't dress like that." He told me confidently, then he jumped. I had to smile.

It wasn't hard to find them after that huge flash. It was so bright I almost burned my eyeballs out. We went after the lightening and found them in the woods. At least there was a wood until they made a little deforestation… But well, it was easier to take the plane down. Nat stopped the engines, and we both got out.

Three of them were standing, facing each other, I had no idea where is Loki is.

"I see, you discussed everything." I teased them as I was walking among the fallen trees. "You must be Thor." I told the unknown man. "I'm Agent Lilian Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. and we are here to take captive your brother." I informed him nicely but firmed.

"Lady Lilian, it's a pleasure to meet you." He took my hand gently kissed it. Well, I did not expected it, but it wasn't unpleasant. "I'm sorry about my brother, and all the trouble he caused to you, but he must face Asgarian justice." He insisted.

"I understand and respect it. I promise, you can take him back, but he compelled a really good friend of mine, and I don't know where he is or what to do. Would you be so nice and help us to find him and the Tessaract?" I spoke the truth and it seemed to work.

"The honor would be mine." He smiled to me, and I returned it.

"You got to be kidding with me!" Said Tony in full disbelieving. "I knew you have this ability, but being a witness of it is a different story."

"Ability?" Steve asked me curiously.

"I'll tell you later." I told him quickly as I walked next to him.

"You already owe me, Coulson." He reminded me lightheartedly lowering his voice.

"What is she owing to you?" Asked Tony with real curiosity in his voice. "A dinner?" Of course, Tony could not think anything else. I just rolled my eyes.

"That's none of your business, Stark." I refused to answer, I knew it would kill him. He just gasped, but I looked at him seriously, so he didn't say anything at the moment.

Now, I wondered, where could Loki be? Right up here, dear. I looked up, and saw him on top of a rock waving to me. I must admit, it was quite impressive how you handled the big oaf. I smiled at him. Maybe, I could handle you too. Two can play that game, so I teased him easily. Maybe talking to him, will help me get some new information eventually. I heard him giggling. You are truly one of a kind, love, but your tricks don't work on me. I'm not as easy as my brother. Oh, I would have been disappointed if you were. I replied to him, but he didn't answer, just stared at me like he wanted to read my real intention. Yet, I hided it pretty good. Now that I was prepared I had methods I could use, Tasha thought me well. Still, I felt his look burning my skin, but I hold his gaze.

"All right, guys." Nat called us all. "Thor, please, get your brother and let's head back, we don't have time to lose." She said then everybody started to get inside the plane.

I sat in the cockpit, since I helped Tasha. After a few minutes, as we took off, Tony came to me and whispered in my ear.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously, what, Stark?"

"You and Capsicle."

"What about that?" I asked him innocently. There was nothing with us, but I really liked the face he made. I almost laughed as he dropped his mouth.

"I was trying to take you out for years, and now, you only know him for two days!" It really enraged him. The whole plane was watching us as he was almost yelling.

"Come on Tony, you have Papper." I reminded him trying to calm him down.

"What's the problem?" Steve came closer too.

"You." He snapped at the Cap who seemed to be surprised at the sudden rage then he walked back to the back of the ship. Steve just looked at me questioningly, but then he found out.

"You will tell me later?"

"I will make it up to you." I swore, and he let it go. He walked back to his seat too. As I turned I saw Loki smiling.

Do you enjoying yourself? I grimaced as I sent my thoughts to him.

Very much, dear, very much.


	6. Chapter 6

As we got back to the helicarrier the guards led Loki to the 'chamber'. It was built for the Hulk if anything would happen during finding the Cube.

All of us took place in the control tower. A screen turned on in front of me in the table as I was sitting next to the Cap and Nat. It showed Loki in his he cell.

Thor was standing in opposite me across the room, he seemed pretty worried.

"In case, it's unclear if you try to escape," we heard Fury via the computer as he walked to the control panel and pushed some buttons. A gate opened beneath Loki's chamber. "If you so much as scratch that glass, it's 30.000 feet straight down in a steel trap" He said. "You get how that works? Ant, boot." He cited Loki's word from last time. It made the northern god laugh.

"It's an impressive cage." He said in the end. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something lot stronger then you." Fury told.

"Oh, I've heard." He looked up in the camera, like he could see us. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" He gazed right into my eyes sending shivers down my spine.

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked back breaking the moment. "You threatened my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill, because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad, you did." Fury riposted.

"Uh, it burns you to have come so close." Loki smirked. "To have the Tessaract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" He looked up again meaning the words for all of us. "A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well, let me know, if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Fury ended the conversation walking back to us. The screen turned black.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked a rhetorical question, but I must admitted it.

"Tell me about it." I said earning Thor's suspicious look, but Steve called him.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called Chitauri" He announced what we all suspected. "They are not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him Earth, in return for I suspect the Tessaract."

That sounded just great… We are totally screwed.

"An army from outer space." I repeated what I've heard.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner guessed.

"Selvig?" Thor asked back.

"He's an astrophysicist." I responded.

"He's a friend." He told me surprised that Loki got him.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell" I explained to him "Along with one of ours." I muttered. Thor gave me a sympathetic look.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Told Steve "He's not leading an army from here." The Cap seemed reasonable. I didn't make sense. Loki must have a major purpose.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." The Doc spoke. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor sounded offended. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days." I reminded him for this little detail…

"He's adopted." He backed off.

"I think it is about the mechanics. Iridium… What do they need iridium for?" Banner tried to figure out the puzzle.

"It's a stabilizing agent" Said Stark as he and Dad walked in. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself. Like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He commented. "Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He continued as he was walking up to Fury's place. He started to examine all those screen. "How does Fury even see this?" He asked covered his right eye.

"He turns." I told.

"Sounds exhausting." He commented. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." He went on. "The only major component he still needs a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" I asked teasing him.

"Last night." He replied. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked annoyed.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" I asked.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner told me, but he sounded he spoke Chinese. I really hated all those technical details. I always bored me.

"Unless, Selvig has figures out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Stark of course, seemed to understand.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy iron fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner simonized the consequences.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Stark noted satisfied. "It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I am the huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Well, Tony was just Tony. Never sugarcoating.

"Thanks." Banner added awkwardly.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury told him.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve suggested.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." Fury confirmed.

"And I would really like to know how Loki used it to turn of the sharpest man I know into his personal flying monkey." I hinted Clint's case.

"Monkey?" Thor asked confused. "I do not understand."

"I do." Steve responded quickly being happy he's not the one who's lost. "I understood that reference." He added looking at me. I smiled at him, and patted his shoulder as I stood up. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Princess" Dad called me as he saw me walking down on the corridor. No one was there: Banner and Stark were working on the spear, and everybody else tried to get some rest.

"Dad" I sped up my pace and jumped into his arms just like in the old times. I hugged him as tight as I could. I know I was acting like a little child, but I didn't care. I missed him so much, and we didn't even had a chance to talk normally ever since this started. "What's going to happen?" I asked him hiding my face onto his shoulder. When I was a kid he always knew what to do, I could be sure nothing wrong would happen until he is with me. He knew what to say all the times.

"I don't know, kiddo." He whispered patting my hair. First time in my life, he was as clueless as I was. "But I'll take care of you, honey. No one is going to hurt you." He reassured me and I smiled. I knew it was an impossible promise to keep, but it still felt good.

"Thank you." I pulled away so I could see his face. He looked weary, but smiled back at me.

"Always." He caressed my cheek ensuring.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I heard Steve apologizing from behind me. He probably was going to go to his room and we were in the way.

"No, it's ok, I had this thing to do anyway." Dad told winking at me. He was an awful liar, but fortunately Steve wasn't good at this either, therefore he haven't noticed.

"Actually I was going to find you." I told the Cap as Dad left.

"Me?" He asked as we started to walk.

"Yeah, I think I have a debt to pay." I hinted a lot of unanswered question then I looked up to him.

"You know, you don't have to." He said seriously, he probably didn't want to push me.

"No, I want to." I reassured him. "I just need a little privacy." I told him as we arrived to the entrance of his room. I was really going to tell him everything he asked, and I wasn't sure where this conversation will go.

"Right." He got my intention. "Come in."

He opened the door, and we stepped in. The room was almost the same I had. They all were.

"So shoot, what is your first question." I hopped on the bed smiling.

"Well, basically you didn't let me read you file, so everything." He said set down on the armchair opposite me. I sighed.

"All right, I start and you can interrupt me, if you have any additional question." He didn't say anything just nodded. "My name is Lilian Jamie Coulson, and my father is as you know, Philip Coulson. He is the only one I ever had." I said and I saw Steve frowned. "I… He is not my real father. I was left alone when I only was a baby. My real parents dropped me out to the street to die. They probably thought it's the less messy way to get me killed." I explained to him. He was horrified at my words. "But Phil found and adopted me." I said smiling. "I know how it sounds, but I am truly grateful for it. He is an amazing father, he is always there for me. I never wanted it any other way."

"He adores you." He added it and I got this bad feeling.

"Did he talk about me?"

"No?" Steve offered blushing a little, but I wasn't buying it for a moment.

"Steven Grant Rogers, you are a terrible liar." I laughed. "So please, tell me, what you know. Tell me he didn't tell any embarrassing stories." He just looked at me apologizing didn't even trying to lie this time. "Oh, boy…" I covered my face with my hands.

"But it wasn't embarrassing at all." He tried to calm me. "It was cute though."

"Did he tell you I dressed up as Captain America for Halloween?" I asked letting my hands down. I already knew the answer. There is no way, he didn't tell him.

"You did what?" He beamed at me. Darn, I'm such an idiot! My face heated up and I most likely turned as red as a lobster.

"I was five, ok?" I exculpated myself. "I've heard all the stories from my father, and I really wanted to be a real hero, who protects the weak and preserve justice…"

"And you just became one." He said still smiling.

"Don't rush with that statement." I muttered. "Let's get back to the topic." I tried to focus on why we were here. The worst part was about just coming.

"What's wrong, Lily?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not part of the Avengers because I'm an agent." I started.

"I kind of thought that. Everyone here has something special above fighting skills."

"Yeah, well, I have this ability." I paused. "To control other's feelings." I admitted it. "But I never used it on you, or the others. Not even on Thor, I swear I know what Tony told. And I promise I will never do it ever." I gabbled.

"Easy, easy." He told me squatted in front of me. He grabbed my hand so I paid attention to him. "It's ok."

"I know it's hard… Wait, is it?" I asked him surprised finally realized what he told.

"Of course." He reassured me letting my hand go then sat next to me. "What were you expected?"

"I don't know. I did bad things, and usually when I tell someone about my talent, they got scared, and keep distance. No matter what they say to my face I still can feel the difference." I confessed afraid to look at him, afraid to see that in his eyes.

"That's not going to happen." He stated firmly examining me when I finally faced him. "Your word is enough for me." He added then we just stared into each other's eyes. I couldn't believe he took it so easily. I smiled and shook my head.

"You just did that again."

"Did what?"

"What you did with Dr. Banner." I clarified. "And actually that's the nicest thing anyone ever told me." Besides my Dad, but he didn't count in this way.

"Well…" He started. "That's kind of sad." He added. "And it's said by a man who was stuck in an ice cube for 70 years." He teased me cheerfully.

"Oh, hush!" I tossed him a little playfully. I was happy it turned out well.

"So what about Stark?" He moved on the next topic. "He seemed pretty angry on the plane."

"Indeed, he was. But about the reasons, I'm not sure." I admitted it. I really didn't have the full picture.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He misunderstood my saying.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Well, he was trying to ask me out for years, but I always refused him. He is not that kind of guy I would need in my life. At least not the way he wanted. He is great. Most of the time cocky and unbearable, but still." I explained. "But now, he just got jealous, I think. Although I don't understand, I mean, he has Papper, and they love each other." I fell silence, and Steve didn't say anything either. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bore you."

"You do not bore me, Lily." He stated firmly. "But I think I understand Stark."

"Really?" I got excited.

"Yeah."

"So?" I tried to make him answer.

"I'll tell you later." He smirked and I couldn't believe I bought it. I dropped my mouth theatrically.

"Game, set, match." I acknowledged smiling.

There was a knock on the door. We glanced each other, but none of us was waiting a guest.

"Come in" Steve answered, then Thor's head popped in curiously.

"Lady Lilian." He delighted as he saw me then opened the door and came in. "Son of Coul told me, you are here." I giggled: Son of Coul is probably my Dad.

"Well, Son of Coul was right." I nodded smiling.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" He asked me implying we should do that in private.

"Sure." I answered standing up from the bed. The Cap did the same immediately; such a gentleman. Thor left the room, and I turned back to Steve. "Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime." He responded happily then I left too. Thor was waiting for me on sideway of the corridor.

"I am sorry for bothering." He started.

"No, you weren't." I ensured him. "What's the problem?"

"Maybe nothing." He said, but he did look concerned. "I just heard a comment you made about my brother that troubled me."

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to…" I tried to apologized, but Thor just laughed.

"No, I didn't take umbrage." He clarified. "I am more worried about you. I know Loki, he likes to mess with people's head. And I am afraid he already tried with you."

What could I say? It was true, but I didn't want him to worry. Anyway, I had plans, and I needed Loki to think I'm an easy target.

"Thank you for your concern, I appreciate it" I started "But he haven't attempted anything yet." I smiled.

"Good." He seemed to believe me. "Please, if you notice anything strange, tell me. I can protect you." He reassured me looking deep in my eyes.

"Thank you." I send him a smile. "Would you accompany me to the control tower?" I asked him. I wanted to check how everything goes.

"Your wish is my command." He answered and we left.


	7. Chapter 7

"As soon as Loki took the Doctor, we moved Jane Foster." I informed Thor when we arrived to the control tower. "They've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday." I told him glancing him. "Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." I granted him.

"Thank you." He said gratefully. "It's no accident, Loki's taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done." Well Loki left no doubt what will happen with Clint, but I wasn't intended to share this with him. "Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot." I told him instead. "You changed his life" I said walking up to the windows. "You changed everything around here." I admitted.

"They were better as they were." He muttered following me. "We pretend on Asgard that we are more advanced but we come here, battling like bilge snipe."

"Like what?" I beamed. It sounded funny.

"Bilge snipe. You know, huge, scary, big antlers." He gestured as he explained. "You don't have those?"

"No, I don't think so." I shook my head smiling.

"Well, they are repulsive." He added. "And they trample everything in their path." He seemed really worried. "When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me here, and your people paid the price." He confessed. "And now again. That's why I told you to watch out. I don't want anything happen to you or anyone else." Guilt was all he felt.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could." I patted his shoulder.

"In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet." Fury interrupted and I stepped back. "You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tessaract is?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. And there is no pain would praise his need from him." He said hopelessly.

"A lot of guys think that until the pain starts." Fury warned him.

"What do you asking me to do?" He asked resignedly.

"I'm asking what are you prepared to do?" He returned the question.

"Loki's a prisoner." He reminded Fury.

"Then why do I feel like, he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" He asked a half rhetorical question.

Fury was right, we needed to do something. I made my mind, I'm going to talk to Loki, and talk the truth out of him. I stormed out from the room.

When I arrived to his chamber I found him standing there showing his back at me.

"There's not many people who can sneak upon me, love." He said turning abound grinning.

"But you knew I'd come." I said slowly walking closer to him.

"Of course, dear." He admitted. "You can't resist me. The power I have. The power I could share with you." He walked closer to the glass. "You and I, love, are very similar."

"We have nothing in common." I refused.

"Is that so?" He asked smirking. "You can control anyone, and make them do as you like. You are above them."

"I don't see it that way. And I choose not to control them." I answered him calmly. "I'm only here to know what you've done to Agent Barton." I tried to focus.

"Oh, dear, you will realize it sooner or later." He said disdainfully. "But to answer your question, I would say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" I folded my in front of my chest.

"Is this love, dear? I saw you two were pretty… close" He said grinning, I know exactly what he was hinting. Yeah, we were close, but it has nothing to do with love. Not the way he thought. It was mostly physical.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Tell me." He ordered then sat down on the bench.

"In the early years as I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D… I…Well, I made some great mistakes. I have a very specific skill set as you know and I didn't care who I used it for, or on. Agent Barton helped me to get back on the way."

"And what are you willing to do, if I vow to spare him?" He asked me with an equivocal tone.

"I can't let you out." I told him acting like I didn't noticed his suggestion.

"No, but I like this" He admitted grinning. "Your world is in the balance and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that." I bluffed.

"You are a good liar, love, but you can't mystify the God of Mischief." He laughed.

"In turn, it's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." I summarized it.

"Can you?" He responded quickly than paused. "Can you wipe out that much red?" He continued. "The squad you led, Berlin, the hospital bombing?" He asked me knowingly and I turned white. Only once I was in charge and ten people died because I made a wrong call. I was in coma for a week. "Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping." He blamed me, he wanted to get under my skin, although he was right. "It's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child at prayer. Pathetic!" He yelled at me. "You lie and kill in a service of liars and killers." He told me now in a calm tone. "You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away." He paused examining me. I felt like I've been naked, he really could grow on you, but I hold his gaze. "I won't touch Barton" He said finally. "No, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he will wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull." I horrified and turned my back on him. Now he was vulnerable, now he could make mistakes. Although I would love to say it was all a game, but his words shaken me. "This is my bargain."

"You're a monster." I whispered, and I wasn't hard to pretend I was disturbed.

"Oh no, you brought the monster." He corrected me and that's exactly what I needed. I knew what he was planning.

"So, Banner. That's your play." I confronted him.

"What?" He seemed surprised, but I didn't care. I took my radio.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way." I ordered them. "Send Thor as well." I added then turned back to Loki. "Thank you, for your cooperation." I smiled at him then speeded up my pace. I wanted to get back to the laboratory as soon as possible. I met Thor at the entrance. When we got there Fury, Steve, Banner and Stark were already there.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Asked Stark as we entered.

"I was wrong, Director, the world hasn't changed a bit." Steve added disappointedly.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked me showing the weapon that was laying on a table. I noticed Steve tensing up. He was curious about that too.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" I avoided the topic.

"I was in Calcutta." He reminded me "I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you." I tried to calm him, as I perceived he gets more nervous.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" He reposted. So that's all about the fresh start. He still didn't trust me.

"She never did anything like that to you." Steve defended me.

"And how do you know that?" Stark joined the argument. "Did she tell you incidentally?"

"Yes. And I trust her." He answered. "Maybe you should too"

"Or you shouldn't either." Stark suggested.

"What's your problem, Stark?" I took him at task. "You've been a pain in the ass lately. Even more than usual."

"I don't know, maybe you can tell me, Easy A." He called me out "Is there in this room anyone you haven't slept with?" I just gasped.

"Watch your mouth, Stark!" Steve warned Tony lowering his voice.

"Stark, Coulson arrange your personal problems elsewhere." Fury warned us but we were still looking daggers at each other.

"As the matter of fact, I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tessaract to build weapons of mass destruction." Banner asked rightfully.

"Because of him." Fury answered pointing at Thor.

"Me?" He asked confused.

"Last year Earth has a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learnt that not only we are not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned." Fury elucidated.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor reassured us.

"But you're not the only one people out there, are you? And you are not the only one threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Fury continued.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve asked mocking.

"Your work with the Tessaract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor added "It is a signal to all realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" I asked a little scared.

"You forced our hand." Fury commented "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Tony noted.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." I asked him sarcastically.

"I'm sure, if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…" Steve agreed with me.

"Wait-wait, hold on, how is now about me?" Stark tried to back out.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve mocked him.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor added disappointedly.

"Excuse me, did we come your planet and blow stuffs up?" Fury reposted.

"You treat you champions with mistrust." Thor enlightened the problem.

"Are you boys really that naïve?" I interrupted before it could've escalated more. "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"And Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce asked disbelievingly.

"We all are." I confirmed.

"Wait you are on that list?" Stark asked.

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…" Steve warned him.

"Threat!" Tony yelled "Verbal threat, I feel threatened." He looked around for some help, but I just rolled my eyes. I still couldn't understand why he called me a hooker.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." I heard Thor voice over Tony and Steve fighting.

"That's his M.O. isn't it?" Said Banner. "I mean, what are we? A team?" He asked. "No, no we are chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." I called him.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked putting his arm on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well, why. Back off!" Steve responded angrily shaking off Tony's hand.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." He told the Cap.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He responded quickly.

"I know guys with none of these worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for, is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out." Steve shook his head in disappointment. "You know you may not be a threat but you'd better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Tony asked sarcastically. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"That's enough, Stark." I warned him, that he crossed the border.

"Oh, how sweet. You guys are already defending each other!" He clapped his hands together faking amusement. "I don't see, why you do like him. He's boring and he could be your grandpa."

"At least he know how to treat a woman." I retored provoking.

"Come on, you never gave me a chance!" He yelled at me grabbing my arm.

"And there's a reason, why" I answered calmly trying to get my arm back, but he just tightend his grip.

"Let her go." I've heard the Captain hissing.

"Or what?"

"Put on a suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve ansered still tensed.

"You people are so petty and tiny." Thor laughed a little.

"Agent Coulson, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…" Fury ordered me, but Banner interrupted him.

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case…" Fury tried to explain it.

"In case you needed to kill me." Brude finished. "But you can't. I know, I've tried." He declared then silence followed his statement. "I got low, I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Coulson? You want to know how I stay calm?"

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." I asked him slowly walking towards him.

"Match, you got it." We heard a news then everybody turned back to the computer.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce muttered examining the data.

"You located the Tessaract?" I asked him."

"I'll be there faster." Stark noted immediately.

"The Tessaract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor argued.

"You are not going alone." Steve told to Tony.

"You're gonna stop me?" Stark asked back.

"Put on the sutit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh, my God." As soon as Banner finished his sentence an explosion blow us up.


	8. Chapter 8

The next moment I found myself a level lower with Banner. We hit really hard, and my left leg got stuck under a fallen pillar.

"Coulson" I heard Fury in my ear.

"We are ok." I reported, and turned to check Banner. I saw him struggle with the other guy. "We're ok, right?" I asked a rhetorical question. "Doctor" I called him. "Bruce?" I tried. "You got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be ok. Listen to me." I wanted to get his attention, and tried to calm him, but it was hard. I can't create a feeling from nothing. There's got to be at least a little of it hiding somewhere. But at the moment I couldn't find any peace in him.

"Are you hurt?" I heard footsteps, then I saw two men coming to help me. I just gestured them to go away. There is no need them to get hurt. They left hurried.

"We're gonna be ok, alright?" I noticed, he is barely holding on. "I swear on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away, and never, ever…"

"Your life?" He asked me inarticulately. He faced me, his skin was already turning green.

I tried desperately free my leg as Banner was turning completely into the Hulk. He fell down another level. A moment after he was already the huge green creature. Finally I could get my leg out under the pillar, but it wasn't perfect, it couldn't carry a my whole weight. I started running as fast as I could, since the Hulk noticed me. I was limping-running through the corridors, but he was faster. With a movement he hurled over me right to the wall. I fell pretty hard again, and I prepared to die immediately.

Then Thor arrived hitting Hulk like a train. They both flew over to the hangar.

I just sat there in shock, it was… simply too much for me, I couldn't think. I even were shaking.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed to detention level. Does anybody copy?' I heard Fury after a couple of minutes.

"This is Agent Coulson. I copy." I answered finally and got back on my feet. Barton needs me, even if doesn't know it yet. I need to find him, and get him back.

I headed where he did.

I found him and tried to sneak upon him, but he was good. He wanted to shoot me, but I was fast. I eluded. We started fighting and I managed to take his bow. He pulled out his knife.

I hated this. He was still better than me, and he was way more relaxed. I had to make something.

He attempted to cut my throat, but I avoided it, and could bang his head to the railing. He seemed shaken, and a little bit lost. He looked at me confused.

"Princess?" He asked, but I hit him for the last time, just in case. He fainted.

Good. I was breathing heavily, but I grabbed Barton, and dragged him along right into a medic room. I put him on a bad, and strapped down his hands. After a few minutes he started to wake up. He must have terrible pains, because he was struggling.

"Clint. You're gonna be alright." I called him.

"You know that?" He asked back. "Is that what you know?" He groaned.

I got up to pour some water for him.

"You got to level out. But it's already fading." I calmed him.

"You don't understand." He breathed heavily. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and put something else in?" He questioned gazing me. I saw all the pain he'd been through because of Loki. I stepped closer and caressed his cheek. He leaned on my palm and closed his eyes. "Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" He continued. He was insecure, he couldn't trust himself. I've never seen him like this before.

"Clint…" I muttered then lean close to kiss his forehead. He eased a little on my touch. "You know, that I do." I reminded him. After the incident in Berlin, while I was in the coma, they tried to wipe out my memories and plant another one, in which I haven't killed ten people, but it didn't work out. For a month I was a zombie. I knew something was not right…

"Why am I back?" He asked me after a little pause. "How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration." I answered shrugging my shoulder. I sit next to him on the bed and started to release his arms. "I hit you really hard on your head." I explained with a slight smile on my face. I was happy I got him back.

"Thanks." He told me catching my eyes. Our face were closer than it would have been comfortable with anyone else, but I didn't mind. "Lily… How many agents did I…"

"Don't" I interrupted him. I know what he wanted, I've been there. He wanted to punish himself. "Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic, and nothing we were ever trained for." I shook my head.

"Loki, did he get away?" He asked.

"Probably. I don't suppose you know where" I told him disappointed. Not in him, but in this whole situation.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask." He explained, and he was reasonable. We were trained to follow orders and not to ask.

He sat up on the bad's edge like me.

"We need to stop him." I told him.

"Yeah? Who's we?" He asked back.

"I don't know. Whoever's left." I opened my arms puzzled.

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I would sleep better, I suppose." He teased a little and I had to smile again.

"Now you sound like you."

"But you don't." He looked at me meaningfully trying to figure out what happened. I let him examining my face for a moment. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into war. Why?" I turned my face and started to gaze my hands. He knew me too well. "What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't. I just…" Everything Loki told me at his chamber. He was right I did whole lot of bad things which I can't undone.

"Lily." He whispered my name lifting my chin up, so I only could look at him. My eyes swum with tears. He understood me right at the moment. He pulled me close and hugged me. I cuddled to his chest. "We will get through this together." He lowered his voice smoothing my hair. "Just like we did a thousand times before." My heartbeat became slower with every word he said. He was right, we can survive it.

"Agent Phil Coulson is down. Loki got him." I heard Fury's voice in my radio, but I couldn't perceive. What? I pulled back from Clint.

He is talking about my dad. I looked confused. No, it must be a mistake. I was waiting for Fury to tell it was a joke. Ok, a bad one, I agree, but still.

"Princess." Clint called my name sympathetic.

Nothing happened. No one corrected the information.

I stood up quickly, and stormed out from the room. Clint tried to grab me, but I slipped. I run where Loki's chamber were.

I found the medic team there, but they were helpless. Dad was laying on the ground motionless.

"No!" My legs couldn't hold. I fell on my knees next to him.

"No-no-no-no-no" I gabbled desperately searching for any sign of life, but I couldn't find. "No, Dad, please…" I choked on my tears and sobbed silently. I couldn't breathe, there was no air. That's when Clint arrived running. He grabbed me on my shoulders and hugged me tight. I sobbed even harder. That's impossible! I can't lose him! I need my Daddy.

"Let's get you out of here, baby doll." Clint lowered his voice, so only I could hear him. I wasn't able to move, so he lifted me up and carried me in bridal style. I curled up in his arms as much as I could and I let him take me…

"It's over." I announced quietly mainly for myself as I was sitting on Clint's bed. My voice were husky from all the crying. "Everything is over." I repeated.

"Hey, Precious, don't say that." Clint came back close to me. He was with me all along, and he only moved further a little to pour me some tea. He put down the mug on the table. "I'm right here." He gently rubbed my face.

"I have no idea what would I do if anything happened to you too…" I faltered as tears were choking me.

"It's fortunate then, you never have to find out." He ensured me pressing his forehead to mine.

"Thank you." I even sent him a distressed smile.

"Anything for you, Princess." He responded as we heard a firm knocking on the door. Clint looked at me waiting for a permission to open the door but I just nodded. He walked to the entrance, and opened it. It was Steve.

"Lily…" He started and his voice were full of sorrow. I could barely resist starting to cry again, but I managed to swallow it. He stepped forward and crouched in front of me so our head was at the same level. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He told me quietly gazing into my eyes. I pressed my lips together to avoid weeping again, then I nodded. "It's not much to offer, but if there's anything…" He started yet he could never finish. I throw my arms around his neck and hugged him really tight. I didn't care what he would think about me. He seemed surprised but he embraced me almost immediately.

"You're dressed up." I noted a moment after then pulled back to look at him.

"Yeah. We figured out Loki's play." He explained. "We have to stop him." I grinned bitterly. An hour ago I almost said exactly the same. Now? Everything changed. "We need you, Lily."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Clint told him hostilely.

"The whole city is in danger." Steve told Clint then turned back to me. "I know I have no right to ask this, but thousands of lives are on the stake. If Loki's army arrive, the whole world can end."

"She's not a damn soldier!" Clint yelled at him. Steve tried to answer but I was faster.

"Yes I am." I paused and they both seemed surprised. "For now on. My father died trying to stop Loki and I'm not going to waste his sacrifice." I told them getting stronger with every word. I am going to stop Loki, and I am going to avenge Dad, so help me God, or Odin, or whoever heard me. "I swear, I'm going to put an end on this. Or I'll die trying it too."


	9. Chapter 9

Later the four of us were flying with the Quinjet. The city was already pretty close.

Natasha and Clint were driving, the Cap and I were sitting on the bench. I was totally zoned out, trying to process what happened.

"Hey, Lily" Steve wanted to communicate with me, but I didn't received the message. "Lily!" He called me again, and I finally looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded being a little distracted. "Of course." I nodded again, but mostly for myself. I was ok, I had to be ok. We have a job to do.

He wanted to tell me something, but he couldn't since we got a hit.

One of the engine broke down and the whole plane started to shake. We stood up, and tried to hold ourself in one place. Nat and Clint were great pilots, but it was still hard to put the jet down.

We smashed against a wall, then I lost my balance and almost fell. The Cap caught me, and held me tight.

"Thanks." I smiled at him while we locked eyes. It felt like his deep blue eyes could see through me easily.

"Lily…" He lowered his voice, but again, we got interrupted as the jet landed, and the door opened.

He let me loose and we all headed out. The city was a mess, and chaos stared to spread all around.

"We got to get back up there." The Captain told us, as we were running towards the Tower.

When we arrived, we realized how bad the situation is. The huge portal were open over Tony's home and a lot of chitauris were flowing out from there.

And then a vast monster appeared…

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked via our line.

"Seeing. Still working on believing." We all heard him. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" I sounded a little surprised.

"Just keep me posted." He asked us as we started to fight the aliens. They were good, especially considering that we – except Steve – weren't exactly this type of soldiers. Sure it didn't mean a thing to liquidate a few targets, but this… is a whole different story.

We were hiding behind a cab, as we reloaded our weapons.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here." I told them as I noticed a bus full of people.

"They are fish in a barrel down there." The captain looked down concerned to a bunch of other people.

"We got this." I said. "It's good. Go." I ensured him confidentially.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" He asked.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Clint answered instead of me while he finished loading his arrows. Steve glanced me again hesitating for a moment. I slightly nodded then he left. I ran to the bus and helped out a kid and his mother through the window while Nat and Clint were covering my back.

"Go down to the subway." I said as I freed them from the bus. "That way. Get off of the streets and you will be fine." I informed the people. When I finished with the last person I turned around to see how the others were handling themselves. Clint was fighting with a creature, while another one wanted to shoot him. I acted immediately and shoot it right in the head. Clint looked at me then muttered a "Thanks, Princess."

"Just like Budapest all over again." Nat commented as she shoot one chitauri.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently" Clint added struggling with a stuck arrow.

I just released a quick smile when a chitauri appeared in front of me. I grabbed his weapon trying to take it then the Captain arrived back hitting the alien I was fighting with. It flew away leaving his spear in my hand.

Soon Thor showed up. He seemed tired and in pain. He got injured I was pretty sure, but who didn't?

"What's the story upstairs?" Asked the Captain for a brief summarize.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." He answered.

"He's right." We all heard Tony's voice in our ear. "We have to deal with these."

"How do we do this?" Nat asked a little disappointed. It sure looked almost impossible to handle them.

I glanced at the Cap then I understood.

"As a team" I stated confidently.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor added.

"Yeah?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, get in line." I told him off a little, but I immediately regretted it. He lowered his head and he probably felt as guilty as he shouldn't have.

"Save it now." Warned me the Captain carefully. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need." He explained. "Without him these thing could go wild."

"Right. I'm sorry." I shook my head backing off.

"We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to…" He started to give orders but he got interrupted, when Banner showed up on a little motorcycle. We all were standing surprised.

"So, this all seems horrible." He noted getting off of the vehicle.

"I've seen worse." I told him referring our little incident.

"Sorry." He nodded apologizing.

"No, we could use a little worse." I gave him a half-smile

"Stark, we got him." The Captain informed Tony.

"Banner?"

"Just like you told."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing a party to you." Told Tony then we soon saw them coming. He, in the front chased by the enormous chitauri monster.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." I gabbled as I unintentionally took a step back.

"Dr. Banner." Steve called him, as he started to walk toward the monster. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain." He said turning back to us "I'm always angry." He stated then immediately transformed into the Hulk. Just in time to grab the monster's head and pin it down on the ground. It slowed a little, but because it's high speed, it started to turn over threatening to fall on us.

I crouched and tried to curl up as little as I could, when I noticed Steve kneeling close behind me, his shield held high up protecting the both of us. Then I heard a huge crush – Hulk was done with his work.

"Thanks." I looked at Steve. "Again" I smiled a little, remembering when he held me tight on the Quinjet. Our face was only a few inch away that I could realize he has a barely visible scar on his left cheek.

"Uhm… Guys." I heard Nat looking above, as we got up too. I followed her eyes, and saw the hundreds of aliens coming.

"Call it, Cap." I told him.

"All right, listen up. Until we close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." He ordered and Clint nodded. "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than 3 block out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." He answered, and grabbed him already flying away.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck the portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." He turned this time to the God of Thunder.

"Romanoff, you and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here." He told me and I nodded too preparing for the fight. "And Hulk, smash." He added, but Hulk just groaned agreeing, then he run away smashing.

We've been fighting for hours now, but there were still plenty of them.

I've got distracted for a moment then one of the chitauris pushed me hard. I lost my balance, and fell on the cab's hood but before he could shoot me, I managed to take away his weapon, and shot him. I got up from the car, and noticed someone's approaching. I immediately pointed the gun at him. It was the Cap. I lowered my weapon breathing heavily.

"Cap, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." I told him still trying to catch my breath.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." He answered.

"Oh well, maybe it's not about guns." Nat commented meeting us.

"If you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride." Steve suggested to her understanding what she wanted to do.

"I got a ride." She looked up to the chitauris. "I could use a boost though."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her concerning.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun." She winked at me, then run up to the Captain's shield, and he pushed her up, so she could grab a chitauri minijet.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians in there." Tony reported to Steve, who looked at me, and I just nodded.

"We're on it."

We run to the place and sneak in through the window. Steve noticed a chitauri with a bomb. He threw his shield to that, and hit the detonator out of its hand, but the others started to shoot us. We jumped behind a table as a cover, but it couldn't hold long, so I kicked it to hit them. It worked, they got stuck between the table and the railing. We jumped up and attacked them.

"Everyone, clear out!" Steve yelled to the civilians, but he got interrupted as an alien tried to choke him from behind.

They were struggling and the chitauri tear off the Cap's mask. I helped him to get free, and the next thing I realized was that the last alien threw the bomb at us. Steve fend us with his shield but we still flew out through the window. We landed on a cab. At least I was, he rather fell on top of me.

He just stopped there for a moment, gazing my eyes.

"Well, I'm not saying it's unpleasant, but I don't think it's the best time…" I started teasingly, bringing him back to the present.

"Oh, right. I'm so sorry!" He apologized turning slightly red, while he got off of me instantly.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." We all heard Nat's voice via a radio.

"Do it!" Steve called.

"No, wait." Tony interrupted.

"Stark, these thing are still coming." I told him.

"I got a nuke coming 's gonna blow in less than a minute." He informed us. "And I know just where t put it."

"Stark, you know, that's a one way trip." Steve warned him a little surprised, then Tony flew away above us right to the portal.

He disappeared.

Time was dragging. It felt like years, and he still haven't showed up. Then suddenly all the chitauis collapsed. They just simply fell on the ground. It meant he did succeed. Now he just had to come back.

"Come on, Stark." I muttered.

"Close it." Steve ordered and I bit my lips. The last thing I said to Tony was essentially go to hell.

Tasha probably started to close it, because the portal shrunk.

Then there was he. Falling from the sky. I gasped in surprised.

"Son of a gun." Steve added next to me.

"He's not slowing down." I noted concerning, but Hulk appeared and caught him. They landed in front of us.

We run to them, and both Steve and I knelt next to Tony. The Cap picked off Stark's mask and I leaned in.

"He's not breathing." I informed them desperately. This just can't happen. I can't loose anyone else. Not now!

Hulk roared at him angrily. Then there was a pause. I wanted to start to CPR somehow, but finally he woke up.

"What the hell?" He asked obviously in a shock "What just happened?" He looked around and saw Steve kneeling beside him. "Please, tell me, nobody kissed me." He begged, and I couldn't help myself, I giggled in relief. Then he noticed me too, and looked at me seriously. "Except you. You can kiss me anytime." He added just in case as rolled my eyes smiling then leaned in, kissing his forehead.

"We won." Steve declared and it hit me. We won, but on what price?

"All right, yay!" Tony said still laying on the ground. "Hurray, good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Heve you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." He gabbled.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said looking up to the Tower.

"And then shawarma after?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Come'n Stark" I offered my hand to him helping him up.


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting on the Tower's rooftop alone, watching the stars. Everyone else was in Tony's minibar, chatting and drinking. I stayed with them a few minutes, but then I sneak out. I didn't really felt like talking or celebrating.

A couple of minutes later I heard footsteps behind myself, but I didn't really cared about it, it must have been Nat or Clint. I just sat there still looking up.

"I thought you would be here." I heard a male voice, but it wasn't Clint. I turned around just to face Steve. He stopped a few steps behind me.

"Then you already know me too well." I gave him a bitter smile which he returned.

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked me without being offended at all.

"No, it's ok." I answered and turned back to the stars. He gaped the space between us, and sat next to me. "I just wasn't in a mood for a party."

He nodded understandingly also watching the stars.

"I know it's childish, but I like to think he's watching from up there." I admitted breaking the silence.

"It's not childish at all." He told me. I felt his gaze on me, as he was examining my face. "I'm sure he's really proud of you, Lily." He added being a hundred percent sure.

A tear rolled down on my cheek but I wiped it out quickly, then I turned to face Steve.

"Thank you." I said, but my voice failed me. We locked eyes for a moment. "And thank you for what you did down there." I added .He seemed confused a little. "Trying to be there as much as you could. Looking out for me." I explained.

"You see, I'm known to treat a woman well." He teased me with my comment from later. I just raised my eyebrow.

"So that's how it is?" I asked back with a warning tone, but I was happy. He seemed more relaxed.

"Mhhm" He didn't back off. I laughed a little, then boxed him on his shoulder.

"Well, don't get too cocky, Rogers." I alerted him still smiling.

Then my phone rang and we got interrupted before he could repost me. It was Clint.

"Hey." I picked it up.

"Hey Princess, where are you?" He asked me.

"On the rooftop."

"Can you help me? I got my scar open." He told me. And since he got some really bad wounds I didn't want to betray him.

"Sure, meet me in my room. I'm on my way." I ordered him then ended the call. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I excused myself getting up. "But I really enjoyed this time with you. I feel much better." I confessed, and held my hand for him to help him stand up.

"I'm happy I could comfort you." He took my offer for manners. His huge palm covered almost my whole hand. It felt warm and secure.

Clint was already in my room as I entered. He was sitting on my bed.

"You disappeared." He stated the fact as I walked close to him.

"I wanted to get away from the noises." I admitted sitting next to him.

"You could have told me. I would have disappeared with you happily." He noted lowering his voice. Shivers run through my spine, but I ignored them.

"Now I'm here." I smiled at him. "Let's see, what seems to be a problem." I tried to turn the conversation back to its original purpose.

"It's my face." He showed me his left cheek. There was a deep cut from his eyebrow to his cheekbone.

"Right. I bring my stuff." I told him getting up. I always had an emergency pack with myself. It came in handy sometime. As I found it, I headed back to Clint, who was waiting for me patiently. I sat back on my bed, turning his chin a little, so I could see the wound better.

"You know, that Bruce could do it better." I commented still examining the cut.

"But I want you." He declared it simply making me stop for a moment. I couldn't decided how did he mean it, but I shook my head slightly.

"All right, I will fix it." I got the alcohol as a disinfectant and put it on a cotton wool. "This may hurt a little." I told him as I gently touched his skin with the fabric, but he didn't even stir, just kept staring me. He didn't even care, what I was doing to him. I glanced at him, but I regretted it right away. I couldn't resist that look. What is he doing?

"We are almost done. I just have to bend it again." I swallowed and turned back to the wound. Yet he didn't tell anything. "There you go." I leaned back as I finished.

"Thank you, Princess." He told me still holding my gaze.

"You're welcome." I gave him a small smile, then stood up, left to the bathroom, and half-closed the door.

First, I couldn't stand being with him in the same room, it meant too much temptation.

Second, I thought he would understand the hint, that it's time to leave.

I started to run the water then stripped down for the shower. At first I slipped out of my jeans, and then my shirt.

When I finished and looked up, I saw Clint in the mirror. He leaned on the door stile casually. He checked every inch of my body since I only wore my undergarments.

"You're still so damn perfect." He whispered and his eyes were full with lust.

I stopped breathing and my heart leaped in my chest. He still had his effect on me, but I just couldn't show him. At least one of us should be sober.

"And you're still so damn drunk." I riposted playfully while turned to face him normally. I didn't feel uncomfortable with him seeing me almost naked. I got used to it during those four years. There was no need to be shy. "I thought you were leaving."

"And where is my goodnight kiss?" He asked me so innocently, I almost felt bad. Almost…

All right, we can play that game.

I slowly walked up to him and stopped right in front of him. I was close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. I leaned in and I placed a gently kiss on his right cheek. On the sly I took a deep breath so I could smell his cologne's scent. It was intoxicating.

He grabbed me on the hip and pulled me close, then in the blink of an eye, he turned and pushed me hard against the wall. We both breathed heavily.

I saw a smug smirk spreading on his face, then he trailed down hot kisses along my neck to my collarbone. I moaned unawares in pleasure as my body reacted immediately to his.

"Clint…" I whispered weakly. We couldn't do this. Not anymore.

But he was busy kissing me. I cleared my throat again and tried to speak up.

"Clint, Clint!" I got his attention finally. "We have to stop this."

He looked at me in the eye for a moment then his glance traveled down to my mouth.

"Tell me, you don't want it." He asked me still gazing my lips. I licked them instinctively.

"I don't want it." I told him, but it was a faint attempt. Of course I wanted him. After such a day I was carving for him and his touch.

"Liar." He murmured grinning obviously knowing my falsehood.

"It doesn't matter." I insisted firmly, slightly pushing him back out of the bathroom. "You go to your room, and take a cold shower." I ordered him still directing him to my front door. "And I'm going to do exactly the same." I commented then managed to push him out of my entire room. I quickly shut the door, before he could say any other word. I couldn't risk it. It was so hard to stand my ground. I leaned on the closed door and sighed. I would really need that cold shower…

After a couple of hours I still couldn't sleep. Anytime I tried, my dad face floated in front of me. He was dead and in pain. He asked me to help him, but I wasn't able to. I watched and let him die every damn time!

I set up in my bed breathing heavily. I couldn't stay in here anymore. I got out of bed and hurried out of my room. I didn't think at all, just walked through the corridors. My feet instinctively lead me to Clint's room. I took a deep breath but I didn't want to give myself a chance to change my mind. I sneaked in his sleeping chamber. It was pitch dark, and I couldn't see a thing.

I gave myself a moment to adjust to this murk. I heard Clint's breathing. He was fast asleep – Thank God.

A minute later I managed to sneak in his bed without waking him up. I cuddled to his chest, and he hugged me back without being aware of it. He mumbled a quite "Princess", kissed the top of my head then fell back asleep. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. I was listening Clint's steady heartbeats till I fell asleep too.


	11. Chapter 11

It was still semidarkness when I woke up. I looked around not being a hundred percent sure what happened last night, but as I saw Clint I remembered. He was sleeping like a baby. I couldn't help but a broad smile spread on my face. I didn't want to disturb him so I slid to the edge of the bed then slowly sneaked out of the room.

As I quietly closed the door behind myself, I noticed someone was watching. Fortunately it was just Tasha.

"Old habit dies hard?" She asked me winking. She was the only one who knew about our former affair.

"Couldn't agree more, but we were just sleeping." I answered her as we headed to the kitchen for coffee. She gave me her seriously? look raising an eyebrow up, but then she realized I told her the truth.

"It will be better with each day." She said changing the topic to my dad. "Never go away completely though, but you will get used to it."

I sighed. I knew she was right, but still didn't change the fact that I felt like crap.

"One can only hope." I murmured as we stepped in the kitchen. It was just Nat and I. Everyone else was probably still slumbering.

I went to the counter and started to make the coffee.

"What's your plan, after all this is over?" She asked me the question I was afraid to face. Ever since I remember, I always went home after every mission to my dad. We usually ordered food, stayed in PJs, and played card games for a couple of days.

"I…" have no idea – wanted to say, but someone hugged me from behind. I tensed up for a moment but then I recognized the scent. It was Clint.

"She's coming home with me." He answered obviously, resting his chin on my shoulder. I smiled in relief and leaned my head against his, accepting the offer. "Can I get a coffee too?" He asked with his puppy eyes.

"Sure." I poured coffee in three mugs. One for Nat, one for Clint and one me. "There you go" I handed him his mug, and he released me from the hug. I gave a cup to Tahsa too then I hopped on the counter. Clint stood next to me casually leaning on the desk.

"Why did you left so early?" He questioned me.

"How do you…?" I was surprised, I mean, I was quite sure he won't remember the night, he was sleeping so deep.

"Your scent was still lingering in the room." He declared "I didn't mind though" He added lowering his voice. My heart leaped as we locked eyes.

"I see all the master assassins are awake." We heard Tony grumbling as he came in interrupting. "Do you guys need to sleep at all?" He took a rhetorical question trying to adjust to the light. He probably was hangover as hell. "Hey, Princess, can you give a coffee, my head feels like it's going to explode."

I didn't answer just get off of the counter and made him his cure.

"That's how it is when you drink too much. And probably aging doesn't help either." I teased him handing him his coffee. I heard a light chuckle behind me.

"Thanks, you always know how to cheer me up." He released a fake smile then took a huge sip of it.

"Anytime, Tony." I patted his shoulder, then left. I wanted to do some exercises. Not much, since I still didn't feel perfect, but I need it to keep my sanity.

For warming up, I decided to run a few miles. I loved it, because I could completely stop thinking. Just concentrated on the steps. One after another. That's how it goes, when I'm in the zone, the whole world disappearing.

"Khm." I noticed a throat-clearing behind. Only god knows how long I've been running. I almost fell I got so surprised. I slowed the pace down then stopped completely. "I'm sorry, Tony said, you're probably here." Bruce told me embarrassed.

"Hey, Doc. Yeah, a little training never killed nobody." I smiled at him wiping the sweat away from my forehead.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that… Five and a half miles?" He asked checking the monitor. It was striking even for me, I didn't notice I was running that much.

"Yep, I probably should finish for today." I noted to self. "What can I do to you?" I questioned him opening my flask, and then take a huge sip of water.

"I was just wondering, would you still will to work with me and the other guy sometime?" He asked me shyly.

"Of course." I ensured him smiling. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You know, because of the last incident he almost killed you…"

"Oh, that. I'm not that kind of girl, who gives up things easily." I winked at him casually. "I will leave after tomorrow though, but only for a couple of days. After that we can start." I informed him. "If it fits you, of course." I added immediately.

"It's perfect. Tony and I will work together on a project, so I will be here."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at him then we both headed out from the gym.

The rest of the day went by fast. I had a shower, and then I was reading my favorite book.

Fury called not the long time ago confirming that the funeral will be tomorrow. Since then I couldn't really find my place. I went up to the roof again watching the city. They started to rebuild the ruins, everybody kept living their lives.

I felt the wind was getting stronger. I hugged myself as I tried to stay warm. It felt like a pretty big storm was coming. I just smiled to myself, I always found them calming. It's like nature is doing its job, so you can rest now.

I saw a lightening appeared on the far horizon then a little later I heard the thunder. Any normal person would have gone inside, but I stayed firmly.

The lightening were coming closer and closer, until the rain started to fall. I pulled my jacket tighter on me to avoid the water, but it didn't come.

I looked around: everything was wet except me. What the… I got confused but then I recognized Thor landing on the rooftop a couple of yards away.

"It's a nice trick." I told him smiling. "You can enjoy the storm without catching cold."

"I'm happy you find it relishing, Lady Lilian." He nodded while walking closer. He seemed serious, and a bit bitter.

"What's wrong, Thor?" I questioned concerned. Usually he was always smiling. "Is everything ok in Asgard?"

"Yes, of course." He told me but his eyes didn't lie.

"Come on, you can tell me. You helped us to save our world, I will try my best too if I can." I ensured him gripping his shoulder. His muscles were stone-hard.

He smiled in relief. "I need you to come back with me to Asgard."

His words froze me for a moment.

"All right." Yet I noted calmly. Don't judge, until you know everything, right? "What happened?"

"Loki's trial will be held in two weeks." He started and I frowned. "Generally the accused one can choose a defender, a person who will stood beside him." He continued and I felt horrified. I had an idea where this story was heading… "Loki… made his mind. He want you to be his defender."

"Say what now?" I asked in a high-pitch voice. I cleared my throat before continued. "None of these makes sense." I shook my head being truly confused.

"I know, I'm not happy either. And to be honest I have no idea what is his play. But this is his will and as his brother I would be happy to fulfill..."

"He can't be serious." My mind was still processing the information. "What should I do?"

"You should talk to him, and discuss the trial over the weeks. He probably has a story to tell, though he was not willing to say a word to me."

"And what if I refuse it?" I asked without thinking, but looking at his face I felt guilty instantly. I just promised him to help, then at the first time I can I'm searching the way out. "You know what, I'm sorry. It just shocked me a bit." I continued.

"That's absolutely understandable." He said seeing hope.

"Tomorrow will be the funeral of my father. Even if I say yes, we can't leave before that." I declared firmly. "May I think until then?"

"Of course, my Lady." He said and I saw that typical charming smile appearing in the corner of his mouth.

What did I get myself in to?


	12. Chapter 12

I had an already long day, and it wasn't over yet. In the forenoon we had my father's funeral, though I can't really remember much. I know a lot of agents were there, most of them seemed familiar. Fury made a sincere and respectful speech then everybody came to me to show their condolence.

Later in the afternoon we assembled in the Stark Tower again. It wasn't a big event, just us, the avengers. We've been drinking and talking through a couple of hours. It was surprisingly nice and peaceful but just the calm before the storm.

I made my mind. I was accepting Thor's request that I accompany him to Asgard to face Loki. It was hard, and every little piece of me told me it's a bad idea, but I had to. Obviously not for Loki, but for Thor. I knew it means a lot to him and I couldn't refuse it.

I talked with the guys about this. Steve told me he would go because of duty, Tony opposed of course, but he wasn't in a position to disagree a lot, Bruce told me I should follow my instincts and Nat, well, she said it's the stupidest idea she ever heard, then reminded me about Clint's possible reaction.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Asked Tony as he hopped next to me on the couch. I was sitting alone, trying to figure out how to tell Clint. "You seem distant." He sounded truly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little tired." I lied which I knew he didn't buy, but he respected my will and didn't ask any further questions.

"I've got something for you." He said cheerfully as he gave me a little arc reactor. Or at least it looked like it. I smiled at him. "And that's not all. I know you are going away, and probably you will miss some of us, especially me" He winked at me "But with this little, you can call home." He explained. "There are different symbols. Everybody has one. Natasha is a dagger, Clint is an arrow, Bruce is test tube, and yes, even Steve has one too, it's a shield, but I doubt that Grandpa can use this technology…" He showed me all the little pictograms in each part of the arc. I just rolled my eyes on his last comment.

"And what about you?" I asked.

"Oh, right, if you want to talk to me, which I hope you do, you just push the middle."

"Of course…" I murmured, it was so typically Tony. "Anyway, thank you! It's amazing!" I hugged him tight. It's a really useful little thing, he didn't know how much he helped me deal with being away. He hugged me back instantly. "But how did you manage it in this short time?" I asked as I was leaning back. It must have been a lot of work!

"Well, you know… I'm a genius" He shrugged "And a billionaire"

I laughed at his casual statement. He was indeed a cocky son of a gun, but he could show his sweet side, if he wanted to…

"And I also wanted to make it up to you." He continued and I felt this time his tone was more serious. "I haven't really had a chance to apologize properly for what I said formerly." He probably hinted when he called me a hooker. "I'm terribly sorry. You…" He shook his head "It's just hard for me to see you fancying other guys, when" He stopped again gazing my eyes. I saw real pain, despair and frustration in there. "When you ignore me completely."

"Tony…" I whispered his name in complete shock. Of course he always teased me or tried to take me on a date, but those were just games that a playboy would pull. And I couldn't take him seriously especially after he and Pepper got together.

"That's ok. I know, you think I'm just a player, but that's not true, Lily. I would never play with you, if you gave me a chance." He said taking my hand in his gently. I let him. His warm hands covered mine protectively. "I just wanted you to know this, no matter what, you come first." His words confused me completely. Was he serious, or did he just put on an act? And what about Pepper? I could have found out easily reading him, but I choose not to. If he wasn't telling the truth I would have been disappointed in him, if he was, well… that sucked either way.

"May I talk to you for a moment, Princess?" Clint appeared in front of us from nowhere. His tone were threatening as he pressed my nickname. He was furious and I knew how hard was for him to behave. So he knew where I was going tomorrow morning…

"Actually, we are in the middle of something." Tony answered instead of me.

"Oh, really?" He asked looking down to our hands which were still folded. "Well, I don't give a shit." He grabbed my arm since I wasn't reacting as fast as he wanted, and started to drag me out from the bar. I knew we were drawing the other's attention with the scene, but I didn't have time to check it. Outside he pressed me on the wall.

"Clint, listen…" I started but he interrupted.

"Cut the crap, Lily. When were you planning to tell me? Mm?

I couldn't say a word. I was frozen. I thought it would be hard with him, but this was worse. He was right. I should have told him first, not last. Especially considering the fact I wasn't the one who informed him.

"Or did you think I will realize when you left?" He continued giving me his icy look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell… I… I was afraid you will react…"

"Because learning it from a tard obviously helped a lot!" He yelled at me and I couldn't help but a tear rolled down on my face as I cast down my eyes. This day was tough emotionally and he wasn't exactly supporting.

"Sorry…" I murmured quietly. I heard Clint sigh tiredly then I felt his fingers lifting up my chin.

"Do you have any idea, how dangerous is that?" He asked me quietly caressing my cheek wiping away the tear.

"It's really not. Thor's going to be there too, and help me." I tried to convince him, but he just scoffed and wanted to turn away. "Clint." I grabbed his hand had pulled him back.

"What do you want me, Lily? Applause?"

"No. But a little understanding would be nice." I answered not letting him go.

"Should I support your fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Urgh. You can't be that stupid, can you?" I asked him losing my temper, then I changed our position. Now he was pressed against the wall by me. I had enough of his stubbornness. "Listen, I'm not doing this for Loki, actually I don't even want it, but I have to. I'm doing it for Thor, who helped us to save our world." I held him still. "Do you copy, or should I repeat?" I lowered my voice as I leaned closer to give my words more meaning.

He didn't answer just stared at me then he closed the gap between us and kissed me. He did it with all his passion, I felt the heat rising inside and I was sure my cheek was burning. He pecked my lower lip asking for permission. I moaned in pleasure and gave in. He took his chance, grabbed my hip and held me tight then switched our position back. I felt the cold wall on my back again.

I gently bit his lip with which I earned his groan. He pressed me harder on the wall. I could tell he really wanted me.

"I can't let you go." He whispered still breathing hard then leaned his forehead to mine.

"Quake" I sighed his nickname. It was a thing just between us. I gave him this a long time ago, because he rocked my world, but I stopped using it, since he got together with Laura. Yet, after all these, it seemed proper again.

He looked at me with eagerness.

"I'm sorry, but it's not up to you." I cupped his face as I placed a small kiss on his nose.

"Be damn sure it is." He reacted fast. "I'm not going to let it happen." He stated firmly while I rolled my eyes annoyed. I thought we were over this. "I can't protect you there."

"You can't lock me in a room…"

"I will if I have to." He disagreed keeping the eye contact letting me know he wasn't joking.

"You can't prohibit me anything. You're not my father." I snapped before thinking.

"No. He's dead, and you are about to defend the person who killed him coldblooded." He riposted mockingly stabbing daggers into me. My whole body tensed up.

I was speechless. Even though he was technically right, it was low. For a moment we were staring into each other's eyes. I couldn't believe what he said.

"Lily, are you all right?" I heard Steve's concerning voice from the back of the corridor.

"Yeah, she's right, leave us alone, Rogers." Clint answered didn't even bothering to look at the Cap.

"I wasn't asking you, Barton" He warned Clint while he stepped closer to us.

"Yes, I'm fine. Clint was about to leave anyway." I suggested to him, but first he didn't move. I was steadying the eye contact just in case, but then he finally turned around and left.

I breathed out loudly as my muscles loosened.

"Are you okay?" asked Steve frowning as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm all right. It was just… intense." I admitted it.

"Was he giving you a hard time because you're going with Thor?"

"You don't know the half of it." I added bitterly. I was clueless what to do. I obviously couldn't convince him, but I had to go…

"Would you like me to talk to him?" He offered sweetly, but I had to laugh as I imagined it.

"No, god, please, no. It only would make it worse." I protested firmly. "But there's one thing you can help."

"Anything." He answered without hesitation.

"Drink with me." I asked him, and I already had a plan.

"Hey, how is that you're not even tipsy?" I asked him suspiciously after a few round. We stole a bottle of whisky from Tony's stock, then we occupied the pool in the basement.

"Super soldier…" He answered shrugging his shoulder smiling. We sat on the edge of the pool, our legs hanging in the water.

"That's a cheat." I stated folding my arms in front of me pretending being offended. He just laughed at me which seemed contagious, because I burst out of laughing too. A couple of minutes later we sat in peace still smiling.

"I think he just cares about you." He said breaking the silence. "He will get used to the thought. Maybe he just need a little time." He tried to comfort me showing Clint's point, but I shook my head.

"And what about you?" I asked back. "You do care about me." I pointed the fact that nonetheless he didn't try to imprison me. He just rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yes, but I also know, that making the right decision is hard and requires sacrifices." He answered honestly while I locked eyes with him. He was right, if someone knew this it was him. Driving a plane into the ocean saving thousands of people wasn't easy but necessary. "Sorry, I didn't mean to kill the mood." He apologized with a light smile.

"Nah, I know how to fix it." I waved my hand like it was nothing. "Let's swim!" I ordered standing up quickly and going to the wardrobe getting a swimming suit. Tony always kept a lot of them there, just in case of a pool-party.

"What? You're really going to swim." He noted mainly for himself.

"Yep." I confirmed picking one bathing suit. "So are you." I winked at him, then disappeared in a changing room.

Little later I walked out wearing only a bikini. Normally I would have been at least a little shy, but fortunately the whiskey helped a lot.

I stepped closer to the water then stopped at the edge. In the corner of my eye I saw the Cap checking me out cautiously, but I let him. A few moments later I jumped into the pool with head and dived deeply.

"Come on, Cap, it's your turn." I told him coming back to the surface. "Unless you're afraid…" I teased him grinning.

"All right." He said accepting my challenge then he left for changing.

He was quick and not much later he was standing in front of me in a swimming short.

"Are you happy now?" He asked me showing his dress.

"You have no idea." I was grinning ear to ear checking his upper body. He indeed was perfect. "Now come on in."

He obeyed and hopped into the water too. "Whoa, that's not what I was expecting…" He noted the water's temperature. It was colder than usual, but I didn't care.

"Then race me to the other side." I laughed and started to swim quickly.

"Hey, that's not fair." He called me, because I started earlier, but he followed immediately. I beat him with only a moment.

"I'm not a super soldier, it was decent." I said smiling.

"If you insist." He gave in smiling back. "But you're freezing. Your lips are purple."

"I'm fine, I'm not cold." I told him shivering. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Come on, I give you a towel." He said laughing getting out of the pool. I did the same, and wrapped the towel around myself.

"Thank you." I was grateful for his caring.

"You are welcome." He said, then we grabbed our clothes and headed back to the rooms.

Like a gentleman, he accompanied me to mine. We stopped at my door and I turned around to face him again, but it was too fast and I lost my balance. Damn whiskey.

Steve caught me immediately so I didn't fall. We got close, and I totally lost in his blue eyes.

"Thanks again for everything." I started, clearing my throat "You know, for looking after me, and don't let me fall on my face." He chuckled lightly and I discovered again that little scar on his cheek.

"It was my pleasure." He told me smiling still holding me tight. Secretly a part of me was hoping he may make a move, but he didn't. He would never take advantage of a tipsy woman.

"You're a good guy, Steve." I sighed slightly disappointed. "And somehow it's unfortunate." I murmured placing a gentle kiss on that scar I liked, then I turned away entering in my room. "Good night." I told him before closing the door.

"Good night, Lily." I heard him whisper back.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning came way too early, I barely could sleep a couple of hours.

Still yawning I arrived at the Stark Tower's rooftop. Everybody was there to say goodbye except my two fellow assassins.

"He left early." I heard Nat's voice from behind as I was searching for them.

I just nodded quietly, but to be honest it hurt. I thought he would sleep on it, and today we both apologize then everything goes back to normal. Yet I guess I was wrong.

"He's stubborn as a mule, but he didn't want to hurt you. He just cares about you a lot." She tried to comfort me then I gave her a half-smile. Maybe she's right, but it didn't change the fact that he wasn't here when I needed him.

"Thanks." I answered to Nat.

"You know what I think about this, but hey, take care, and try not to fall for Loki." She winked at me teasingly trying to take away the weight of the situation. I just nudged her playfully, then I looked over the others again. My gaze met Thor's. It was encouraging and full with gratitude. I waved at him, then I stepped closer to Bruce, since there was no more time for whining.

"Hello, Doc." I greeted him smiling. "Nice to see you up this early."

"I always get up at 5 am." He said. "But I see you could've use a little more sleep."

"Is that so bad?" I giggled at his comment and after at the fact that he got embarrassed.

"No, I didn't mean... You look great." He said blushing a little.

"Try not to break everything in Tony's house, while I'm not here." I suggested while hugging him.

"I can't promise anything." He winked hugging me back. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful." I smiled at him leaning back.

"It's my turn." Tony declared and pulled me close to him. "Hey, darling." He lowered his voice since he didn't has to talk so loud.

"Tony." I nodded a little surprised at his proactivity. "What do you want?" I asked a few moments later since he was still holding me tight.

"You." He told immediately. "But I guess it's not a big surprise."

I rolled my eyes smiling. He was unbelievable.

"All right, a hug would also do." He said, then I did as he asked. "Just please, remember what I told you, because I meant it." He whispered in my ear. I just swallowed hard then nodded. I didn't know what else to do.

There was only one person left out of saying goodbyes, so next I approached Steve. My heart leapt to my throat as I recalled last night, but he sent me a warm smile. I returned the gesture in relief.

"Hey." I started. "Sorry about yesterday, I…" I wanted to explain myself, but he interrupted me.

"That's okay." He ensured me still smiling. "I had a great time, trust me."

"All right then." I finally gave in grinning. "But I must say, you have really low expectations…" I added teasingly which made him chuckle. "Anyway, thanks for being there."

"It's really not a problem."

We both stood there for a moment. I wasn't sure, what's next. Should I hug him? I wanted to of course, but still I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Lady Lilian…" Thor broke the moment sincerely.

"Right." I noted that we should leave. "Hope to see you soon." I smiled at him then placed a quick kiss on his cheek. His aftershave's scent remained with me for a while.

I turned around and walked to Thor.

"Are you ready, Princess?" He called me on my nickname with a playful smile. I looked at him, then nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I spoke the truth. I didn't feel ready at all, but I guess, it wouldn't change no matter how much time I have to prepare.

He pulled me close then started to swing his hammer. I just closed my eyes closely.

The next time I opened it, it was in Asgard. It was truly amazing. All the lights and high buildings. We were flying to the main palace. It was the biggest and most beautiful architecture.

"First, I would like you to meet my mother." He announced it, when we arrived.

We found her in her chamber, where she was talking to Loki…

"You still seek him, don't you?" Thor interrupted them, then Loki disappeared. Or at least his hologram.

"Welcome home, son." A woman turned around warmly smiling. "And this must be Lady Lilian." She looked at me still encouraging.

"You're Highness." I bowed lightly.

"Oh, darling, please, call me Frigga." She stepped close to me and caressed my cheek. She was a stunning middle-aged woman and she had a certain calming aura. "Now, I see why Loki chose you." She said capturing my gaze. I wanted to ask her, but Thor forwent.

"Mother, I don't think Loki deserves all those visits and meetings you gave him."

"Nor did you, but I loved you when your Father banished you to Earth."

"Did you regret you shared your magic with him?" He asked her curiously. So this magic, Loki has, came from his Mother…

"No." She stated firmly. "You and your Father cast large shadows. I'd hoped by sharing my magic with Loki he could find some good in himself." She answered to him, but looked at me. "Now, would you excuse us, I would like to talk to our dear guest for a moment alone." She asked Thor to leave. I glimpse at him terrified, but he just nodded then turned away and left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, darling, I just wanted to talk to you, before you visit Loki." She sensed my fears what melt away instantly as she started to speak again. Does she has similar ability than me? "I know you're not here because you want to, and I completely understand it. I also know he committed horrible things, even to your Father and I'm deeply sorry for that. I don't ask you to take a stand next to Loki, but I would like to ask you to listen to him."

I sighed. It was hard to be there and meet him, but promising to his Mother that I won't be prejudiced…

"You're… Frigga." I corrected myself. "Loki is your son… You clearly love him no matter what, and I think that's right, but…" I started but I didn't know how to say this.

"Please. Just give him a chance." She entreated "He made bad decisions, but he's not a bad person."

I was silence for a moment. No matter how hard it will be, I have to do this for her.

"I'll try my best." I told her finally. "I promise."

"And that's more than enough for me."

I got a free pass to visit Loki, and I decided to do it immediately. I wanted to get over with it as soon as possible. When I arrived to his cell, I asked the guards to leave. They looked at me surprised, but then I showed them the badge Frigga gave me. It certified that I'm Loki's defender.

"I hoped you would come, love." Loki called me as everybody else left. He was well-dressed and prepared. Everything was perfect. Too perfect. I detected the illusion in a moment.

"Your brother convinced me to come, and your mother convinced me to listen, but don't make me regret it." I started coldly ignoring what he called me. It was pure business. "Now, no more illusion."

"What illusion?" He asked me innocently. I just shook my head in disagree.

"I accepted to be your defender, but that means no more lies and no more illusions. If I ever notice you try to trick me again, that was the last time you saw me. Do you understand?"

The cell started to change. All the perfection disappeared, the furniture weren't on their place, actually lot of them weren't even recognizable, they were broken. At first I couldn't find Loki, but then I noticed him in the corner. He was sitting there, his hair was a complete mess, and his barefoot was bleeding probably because of the shredded glass he stepped on. He looked nothing like the Loki I met in New York.

"Now you see me." He said and his voice was full of self-hatred. For a tiny moment I felt sorry for him. I couldn't wish this for anyone. But I didn't let these emotions to be shown.

"Why am I here?" I asked him a little later. "Why on Earth did you chose me?"

"It's very simple, love. You're the only one who can save me." He stated casually, that I must believe him. I slowly nodded.

"Well, in this case, you're deep trouble." I enlightened him. "What makes you think I will help you after all this?" I reminded him, that he killed a thousand of people, and not least my Dad was one of them.

He just stared at me. For a moment I thought he didn't hear me.

"How could you love him?" He questioned me in the end. "He's not even your real Father." He said with despise in his voice.

"He was my only family!" I took a step closer. How dare he violate my dead father's memory? "He was way better than my real father, who probably left me alone to die!" I yelled at him as he tore all those wounds. "Just stop your stupid games, and tell me, what you want." I demanded lowering my voice.

He get up and walked toward me. He didn't even care with his injured leg. I fought against the urge need to take a step back and I just stood there.

"He's not dead." He said.

"What?"

"Your beloved father is not dead." He stated again firmly.

"That's enough!" I out and turned away to left. I'm not going to hear his tales and tricks he want to trap me with.

"Wait!" He called but I didn't stop. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth. Just give me a second, and I'll explain.

I slowed my pace. I knew he was probably lying, but I couldn't resist. What if he's right?

"Son of a…" I murmured as I stopped, but didn't turned back to him.

"Somehow, they saved him."

"I saw him dead with my own eyes." I reposted immediately and wanted to leave again.

"They managed to bring him back." He insisted. "Is that really hard for you to believe, that your organization has the power and sources to do that?" He asked but I didn't answer. "I'm not saying they did it in an average hospital…"

Could it be true? S.H.I.E.L.D has projects that are hidden even from me, that's what I knew, but if they did save my Dad, wouldn't I be the first one they tell?

"Maybe you should ask them these questions." He added since I didn't tell a word.

"Stop reading my mind!" I snapped at him, then left in hurry. I was too upset to stay there. I had to think. I didn't wanted to believe it, it was too good to be true. But it bugged me. I had to find out, but how? From here it was almost impossible. Except…

I run to my room to find the little arc reactor. I had to call Nat. If someone knew about this, she did.

I quickly pressed the dagger icon. A little hologram- Tasha showed up almost immediately as she answered.

"Hey Nat" I greeted her a little nervous.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" She said casually. "Have you met Prince Charming?"

"Yeah, funny…" I rolled my eyes. "Actually that's why I called you." I started then I took a deep breath. "He said something that I can't get out of my head."

"Then shoot."

"He said, my Dad is alive." I repeated Loki's words. "That S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to bring him back." I continued, but Nat didn't answer. There was an eternal silence, then she broke it.

"Don't bother with him." She said finally, but her voice was more tense and cold. "He's just trying to trick you."

"I don't know, Nat, he didn't had to lie to me. I mean, I already accepted to be his defender. And if his lying turns out, which obviously would, he lost his last chance to be free more or less…" I was thinking loud.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily." She interrupted my process. "That's exactly why he can take advantage of you." She said, but her voice was still firm. I decided to let it go for now.

"You know what, you're right." I took a step back. "It was just probably too soon. I just miss him so much." I confessed, and hoped she will believe me.

"I know, honey, but you have to be prepared for this. Loki can choose even lower methods…" She said understandingly.

"Thank you." I told her forcing a smile. I couldn't take that she's lying to me. Okay, maybe my father's really dead, but I was pretty sure, there is something she's not telling me.

"Of course." She said still smiling. "If there's anything I can do to you, please call."

"I will." I said then broke the line.

I lay down on my bed. How could she do that? She was my main trainer, my best friend, at least I thought she was… I needed to figure out what she's holding back! But who can I trust now?

"Steve!" Of course, how it didn't come to my mind earlier…

I set up again, and pushed the shield icon.

"Steve" I greeted him immediately "I'm so glad you picked up!"

"I'm glad you called." He said smiling. "How are you?"

"Honestly?" I started, but didn't let time for him to react. "I know how incredible will it sound, but there's a thing, and you have to trust me." I gabbled without thinking.

"Lily…"

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't know who else to call…"

"Lily…"

"Nat already parked me on the sideways."

"Lily!" He raised his voice a little to get my attention. "Calm down"

I took a deep breath.

"That's it." He said encouraging. "And now tell me, what's wrong!"

"Loki told me, that my father… they, at the S.H.I.E.L.D. they brought him back. That he's alive."

Steve wanted to say something, but I interrupted him. "I know, that's insane, but look, we both experienced even stranger things. And I know, there is something Nat's hiding, and I'm also pretty sure, Loki told me the truth, or at least the truth he believe." I started to speak fast again.

"Hey, I don't think it's insane." He said bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I promise, I'm going to find it out."

"Are you serious?" I beamed at him. I was quite positive, he's going to tell me something like Tahsa.

"A hundred percent." He nodded. "But now I need you to trust me, and rest. I'm going to do everything."

"I don't even know how to thank you." I told him finally.

"We'll figure it out when you come back." He stated confidentially. "I mean…" He wanted to correct himself, since it sounded ambiguous, but I helped him.

"It's okay."

We said our goodbyes then I broke the line again. I laid back in ease, if there's something, Steve's going to figure it out!


	14. Chapter 14

I wasn't in the mood for doing anything for the rest of the day. All I could do was thinking about the possibility that my Dad is still alive. I was about to go insane, when I heard a firm knock on my door.

"Come in"

Thor immediately stepped inside.

"Lady Lilian, am I bothering?" He asked concerned.

"No, not at all." I calmed him smiling.

"I was wondering maybe you would find interesting our flower garden." He invited me for a walk sheepishly, which I accepted happily. Even though I was still in a crappy mood, I knew it will cheer me up a little.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes in which I often caught Thor's worried look examining my face.

"I assume my brother treated you well…" He started in the end. I sighed.

"Yes, there was no problem." I told him the truth. He behaved, as much as I can imagine him being nice. He just nodded. He obviously noticed there's something, but he let it go for now.

We arrived to the garden. It was marvelous. All the colors and scents. I could compare it to our botanic garden. There were tons of paths that took you on a journey.

"It's gorgeous…" It took my breath away for a moment.

"Not half as much as you are." He said gently grabbing my shoulders turning me to face him. This compliment took me unexpected, especially because it sounded so simple and honest. I think I even blushed a little. "I know, something bothers you, and I can't dispel the thought that's my brother." He continued lowering his voice. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong." I ensured him looking in his eyes. "And nor did your brother." I added trying to convince him, that he treated me good, but I soon realized how it sounded. "Well, except trying to conquer Earth." I corrected myself with a half-smile. "It will be all right. Now, please, show me your favorite path!" I ended this conversation. His face lit up, and he hold his arms to me to take it.

"What did my Mother want from you, if I may ask?" He broke the silence again.

"That your brother made bad decisions, but he's not a bad person… or God…"

"Hmmm…"

"You're not even trying to convince me, she's right?" I nudged him playfully. I wouldn't be angry if he did. I was actually prepared for it.

"No." He answered without hesitation. "Because I know, you will figure it out on your own." He stated confidentially and I couldn't decide how he meant: I will figure out that Loki is good in the inside or bad?

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I nodded slowly.

We walked another couple of minutes without saying a word. It was so peaceful, so quiet. I really needed this, after such a day… Thor obviously read me well.

"Tell me something about the realms!" I asked. "I bet not a lot human can see this by his eyes…"

"No, you're the one" He answered.

"Not even Jane?" I was surprised. I thought at least she visited this realm.

"No, it is forbidden. You are an exception, since Loki chose you, but not everyone is happy about." He frowned unsettled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any trouble."

"I can't imagine you could do such thing." He ensured me with a little ease in his voice. "But as we were talking, there are 9 realms. Two of them you already know. Midgard and Asgard. There is also Alfheim, where the light elves lives, Hel, the realm of the dead."

"Wait, isn't it the Valhalla?" I asked confused. I knew a little of the Norse Mythology, but I haven't heard of it.

"Hel is place of the dead who are neither honored nor dishonored. Valhalla is a realm for dead who are honored." He explained it smiling. I saw he found my interest impressing. "The next one is Muspelheim, where the demons live, then Nidavellir the home of dwarves, Svartalfheim the realm of dark elves, Vanaheim for the Vanirs, and last but not least Jotunheim."

"This is where Loki came from." I stated instead of a question and he nodded. "So it is true, he's half a frost giant."

"Yes, but it's not what you think. We raised him as one of us…" He tried to justify.

"Trust me, if someone, I can understand it." I interrupted him that I'm not going to judge.

"Your father, Son of Coul…" He started

"He's…he was not my real father." I sighed as I stared at my feet.

"My Lady" He whispered then tenderly lifted my chin, so I had no other choice than look him in the eye. His skin was rough but warm. I closed my eyes then lightly leaned against his palm. I wanted to forget everything for a moment. I focused only on the flowers' scents and his heat on my face. He gently rubbed my cheek, while he smoothed an escaped lock back to my ear with a lingering touch.

"Thor!"

We heard a male voice behind. I jumped a little then we parted immediately. In spite of this Thor seemed calm and greeted the new arrival grinning ear to ear.

"Fandral!"

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked watching my embarrassed face. "I must admit, you have a great taste of women." He said to his friend "She's truly breath taking." He said checking me from head to toe. Thor just laughed.

"Let her live, she's here to defend Loki."

"Oh, so you are the one, everyone's talking about." He put the puzzle together. "Well, it's an honor to meet you…" He placed a light kiss on my hand while he waited for my name.

"Lilian Coulson." I cleared my throat. "But you can call me Lily." I added instantly. He just nodded still gazing my eyes. He was handsome and I was pretty sure he did seduce a lot of women in is life.

"Fandral, did you want to tell me something?" Thor reminded him that he was searching for the God of Thunder.

"Oh, yes, your Father wishes to see you."

"Then I should not make him wait." He said. "Would you accompany Lady Lilian back to her chamber?" He asked his friend then gave me a smile before leaving.

Fandral proved himself a great company. He did walk me back, and also entertained me with all those story about their fights together. Thor and the Warrior Three.

After a couple of hours I was left alone in my room again. I read a book I took with myself, then I fall asleep quite easily.

I don't know for how long I've been sleeping but the little arc reactor's beeping woke me up harshly. At first I had no idea, where I am, or what happened, but my memories came back immediately as I saw Steve's face.

"Steve!" I yelled in excitement. Does it mean, he knows something? Maybe he found out Dad is really alive!

"Lily, sorry for waking you." He said smiling. I didn't even want to imagine how did I look, but probably horrible.

"No worries, cutie, you look dazzling." I heard Tony as I unwittingly smoothed my hair.

"Tony, what are you doing… why are you guys together?" I felt confused. I knew how much they can't tolerate each other.

"Well, I promised to do anything to find out what happened to your father, but my methods were not enough, I hope you don't mind…" He started to explain.

"You really did that for me?" I beamed at him. For him working with Tony was equal to a complete torture. "You're the best!"

"Oh, yes, don't even care about the fact, that I revealed the truth…" Tony added by the way.

"Really?" My heart leapt to my throat and wanted to escape.

"Look, we are not a hundred percent sure, but we found a project called T.A.H.I.T.I. and your father is involved. We don't know what does it mean exactly yet, but certainly they tried to fix things..." Steve informed me very cautiously. He probably didn't want me to be too enthusiastic

"They keep everything really low. I think even they don't know what will project bring. But as much as I found out, and it's hard for me to admit, but Reindeer Game just might be right.

And that's exactly what I needed... Hope! Even if it's not that much. My father can be alive again. If someone could be able to manage it it's Fury!

My first thought was to go home and find out more, but then I realized it wouldn't be a best idea. First, I would let Thor down, second, it would bring too much attention.

I had to think clear.

"We will continue investigate, but we thought you would be happy to know this." Steve added misunderstanding my silence.

"You already did a lot, I don't want to cause any other trouble." I explained honestly. "Seriously, I have no idea how can I repay it." I said, but almost immediately regretted it. We were talking about Tony...

"You're welcome, Princess." Said Tony in the end surprising me completely.

"Thank you." I told him nodding.

Loki's POV

I was pacing nervously in my chamber, She should come. She had to figure out what happened and that I told her the truth. She just had to...

But what if she didn't care? Or she did, but the others lied to her? No-no, this is no use, I have to be prepared when she will arrive.

It was so tempting to read her thoughts, but if she notices she will stay away from me. I couldn't risk it, not when I'm so close...

I heard the door opening, and it was Lily! She seemed normal. Nothing special. Not like she just found out her beloved Father is alive.

She showed her badge to the guards again since they were new.

"Let me in, then please leave." She asked them and I raised my eyebrow. It's a good sign!

"I'm sorry, Lady Lilian, but no one can enter Loki's chamber." One of the guard said uncomfortably. "That's an order."

"Then it's quite a fortune, I'm not no one." She said smiling still waiting for the guards to let her in. They stood there for a few moments staring at each other, but in the end they sighed and opened the door.

She entered and I couldn't help but I was grinning. She was unbelievable, I noticed it at the first time I met her in the S.H.I.E.L.D. operation basis. I couldn't use the Tessaract on her like I did on Barton.

She waved to the guards to leave, but they weren't even moving.

"Would you mind, dear?" I asked her as I casted an illusion of a curtain in front of the glass windows and door. I know she said, no more illusion, but this was different. She just smiled at me lightly.

"Thank you." She said, then she stopped. I was listening curiously, she definitely had something to tell, otherwise she wouldn't come. "I brought this for you." She handed me a book. It seemed like a novel from Midgard. "I know you like to read, and I thought maybe it will entertain you since you're locked up..." She explained herself being a little embarrassed. She was cute though. I smiled at her as I took the book. Our hands touched for a moment, but she dragged away immediately.

"Thank you, love, it's really thoughtful of you."

"Look, I'm here to offer peace, but don't misunderstand it." She started. "You told me the truth about my father, and I appreciate it since all my partners were lying, but that doesn't mean we are friends." She continued, and I couldn't help but smiled. She was still distant or at least she tried to be, but that was just the first step. "I am here, and I will hear you out. But nothing more, are we clear?"

"Perfectly." I nodded. That was enough for me for now.


	15. Chapter 15

I startled for a moment as a memory appeared in my mind.

We've been doing this for a couple of days now, but it still felt weird. Loki's trial will be hold in three more days, and helping me to understand he shared his core memories with me. Since I had the ability to detect and influence other's feelings, I could easily accept his images.

This week has been gone too fast, and to be honest working with Loki wasn't that bad as it seemed first. We haven't become friends, but I started to trust him, I became more relaxed and I could tell it was the same with him.

This time I saw Loki's standing in a chamber somewhere in here, with Odin far in front of him. I sensed he was confused and disturbed...

"What am I?" He asked forcing himself to be calm.

"You're my son." Odin answered without hesitation.

"What more than that?" He asked being sure his so-called Father is not telling the truth. "The casket wasn't the only one you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

"No." He admitted it in the end. "The aftermath of the battle, I went to the temple and I found the baby. Small for a frost giant, abandoned, suffering, left to die... a Laufeyson.

"Lafeyson?" Loki murmured being puzzled.

"Yes."

"Why? You were deep in Jotunheim-blood, why would you take me?" He asked still arguing. He hated if someone was trying to trick him.

"You were an innocent child...

"No. you took me on purpose. What was it? TELL ME!" He yelled at Odin.

"I thought we can unite our kingdoms one day, to bring new life, to bring peace with you.

"What?"

"But those plans no longer matter."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic? Locked up here, until you might have use of it."

"Don't twist my words."

"You could told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?" He questioned Odin and he was right.

"You're my son, I wanted to protect you from the truth."

"Why? Because I'm a-a monster the parents tell their children about at night?" He was totally lost. He felt betrayed and hurt. He was just like a child Odin found in that temple. "You know that all make sense now. Why were you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never let a frost giant sit on Asgard's throne!"

The connection broke and I found myself back in Loki's chamber. I felt week and extremely tired. This fragment of memory was overwhelming, especially, because of my past. I was also left alone to die by my blood-parents, and my new dad took me and raised me. Yet he was never lying to me. I knew it almost from the beginning.

I turned away from Loki hiding a tear that was rolling down on my cheek.

"Lily, are you alright?" He asked me concerned, but I couldn't answer, just nodded. "Lily?"

"Yes, I'm fine, it's okay now." I answered clearing my throat. I took a deep breath, it really felt better.

"Love..." He whispered taking a step closer, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I yelped in pain. The training with Sif yesterday didn't pass away without bruises.

"What was that?" Loki asked surprised, he probably knew he didn't touched me that hard. I couldn't answer, because the guards rushed into the room with their weapon out. They might heard me yelling.

"What did you do?" One of the guard asked Loki. He wanted to enlighten them maybe not in the nicest way, but I was faster.

"He didn't do anything. It was my fault, I made a bad move, you can leave, thank you." I ensured them. They hesitated for a moment, but then did as I asked.

"What was that?" Loki demanded again when we were alone.

"Nothing." I said trying to drop the topic, but he insisted.

"Then show me your shoulder." He asked me imperiously then without waiting for any permission he carefully pulled aside my shirt. I didn't stop him. I unawares shifted a little as he touched the bruised area.

"Who did this to you?" He asked me horrified. "Who did this to you?" I felt his anger rising, but he forced himself to speak in a normal tone.

"It's really nothing. I was training yesterday with Sif..." I admitted it pulling back the garment to my shoulder turning back to face him.

"I need to speak with Thor." He said mainly for himself "How could he let you do this?" He shook his head and started to pace around the room. "You're just a human, not an Asgardian!" He told me and he probably haven't realize, how offensive it sounded from him.

"For your kind interest I'm a warrior." I started. "I got bruises like this in my whole life. I got some worse for example when you attacked Earth!" I confronted with him. Then he finally looked at me and we were gazing each other's eyes for a moment. I saw pain in his after my words.

"Turn around." He commanded as he closed the gap between us.

"I'm sorry..." I told him acknowledging that I may crossed the line. I didn't wanted to ruin the connection between us, since we were processing so well.

"Turn around." He repeated again but this time more strictly.

I did as he demanded. He removed the shirt from my shoulder again, but this time, more gently, if it's even possible. I felt a soft smoothing touch on the injury, then it turned into cold, almost freezing. It was releasing and immediately eased the pain. I sighed in relief and wanted to turn back, but he didn't let me. It took a few minutes, but in the end all the pain was gone, and I could move my shoulder pretty easily. I turned abound and this time he let me.

"Thank you." I said giving him a smile. "It was amazing. How did you do that?" I asked him reaching for his hand. It was blue. It took me a while, but I realized, it's his frost giant part. It wasn't frightening at all, it was more fascinating. He pulled his hand back concentrating to vanish the blueness from it.

"Don't." I took his hand in mine again. " You're not a monster, Loki" I told him what they should've told a long time ago, and tried to share a memory with him. I haven't done it before, but I was hoping that it could work in both ways...

 **Loki's POV**

In a blink of an eye I found myself in Lily's mind.

She was little, according to her birthday cake she's turning 14 right now. I saw a lot of girls and boys running around in the house, yelling, enjoying themselves. Everyone seemed happy until... Something changed. The mood became different immediately. Some girls burst our laughing so hard they almost fainted, some other were crying and sobbing and the boys started to fight each other.

I looked around in the living room searching for Lily, and when I found her in the corner alone and frightened as hell I understood. It was her. She made them do this. Not on purpose of course, it was her awakening power. I wanted to run to her and calm her down, but her father, that Coulson appeared. He did exactly what I planned. He crouched in front of her worrying, embraced her and caressed her hair. He also whispered something, but I couldn't hear. I didn't even had to. After a couple of minutes she calmed down, and everyone got back his old self.

The memory faded, and I was back in my chamber with Lily still holding my hand. Her skin was warm and just felt too good on my cold palm.

"I... I'm sorry if" She started releasing me "I didn't know it would work, I just wanted to show" She gabbled dipping her chin down staring at the floor.

"There's no need to apologize, love." I lifted her chin searching for eye contact. She finally looked at me. "Now I understand, why you love him." I told her with which I earned her smile. I immediately returned it as we were gazing each other's eyes. She was delightful anyway, but that smile of her was really dangerous.

"I have a surprise for you." She said cheerfully changing the topic and walking to the door. "We are going to take a walk." She continued opening it. I was confused. I can't go outside, I'm imprisoned... She burst out of laughing. How dare she laugh at me?!

She tried to stop it when she saw my facial expression, but she failed.

"Sorry, you should've seen your face" She explained still grinning. "But, would you mind accompanying me to the garden, Your Highness?" She curtsied, obviously mocking me. She was very different. I never met anyone who treated me like this, especially not a mortal, yet I couldn't stay angry, she was truly refreshing. I took a chance since she was not aware where I am.

"A Princess should never bow." I whispered in her ear. Her scent was intoxicating as I breathed in.

She jumped a little in surprise and I couldn't hide my grin.

"Fair enough. I deserved it." She acknowledged it nodding. "Now, let's go, shall we?"

 **Lily's POV**

We were walking in the Flower Garden and two guards were watching us, especially Loki. They were very tactful, almost invisible.

"Tell me again, how did you manage it?" asked Loki still not believing he's out, even if it's just for an hour. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Simple. I told them, that you deserve that much and I took responsible for it." I shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal for me, and when I told the idea to Thor, he was overjoyed and supported me.

He stopped for a moment and looked at me seriously.

"Thank you."

I giggled at his genuineness. "You are very welcome." I said, then we started to amble again. "You know, you are not half as frightening as I thought you were." I teased looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

'Is that so?" He asked accepting the challenge. He grabbed my shoulders teleporting us to somewhere more hidden in the garden.

"What...?" It slipped out unwittingly as I looked around. It was the most breathtaking place I've ever seen. It was like a small secret island, undiscovered.

"How about now?" He asked lowering his voice. He still held me close and when I finally looked at him and I met his emerald eyes I saw eagerness in there.

"Should I be afraid?" I whispered back raising an eyebrow to show my skepticism. But to be true, yes it was kind of intimidating. Not that he would hurt me, because I know he wouldn't, but his closeness and that hunger in his eyes... I didn't have to detect anything, I knew exactly what he want.

"Well, well, well. The little human girl is also under your spell..." A huge man appeared next to us. He was dressed in full armor, he probably was part of the guard. How could he find us and what's his problem? "I knew she can't resist your deception. Humans are so weak."

"Leave us alone, Arne, until I let you." Loki hissed facing him, but the strange man just laughed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." He said laughing. "I'm the new captain of the guard." He added showing a badge on his uniform. "And I don't think, threatening me would help you anyhow."

Loki took a step closer to Arne, ready to fight. This is not going to end well...

Loki, please, leave him, he's not worth it. I send a thought to him as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He eased a little on my touch.

"We did not meant any trouble, sir." I started to explain "He has a permission to be here in the Garden."

"And does he have a permission to kidnap you?"

"What? He didn't do such thing." I told him a little confused.

"Oh, so you came willingly?" He asked as he found out what he wanted. "I don't understand why both Asgardian Princes are so eager about human-sluts..." He wondered, and this time I couldn't stop Loki. He jumped at Arne and started to punch him, but he just laughed.

"Guards!" He yelled, and the two men arrived immediately holding Loki tight.

It was a trap. A well-designed trap. He provoked Loki, because he knew he wouldn't stand it forever.

"Take him back to his cell!" Arne ordered. "I will escort his lover back." He murmured while grabbing my arm.

"Don't you dare to touch her you bastard!" Loki yelled back.

I can handle it, trust me. I told him trying to calm him down. I'll come to visit as soon as I can.

"So, you are the new Captain." I started as they took Loki out of sight. "Such a pity, a woman you fancy still didn't even notice you." I mentioned the first thing I could read from him. It wasn't hard, since it was his first thought and he didn't even want to hide it. "But don't worry, I'm sure she will come around... Or wait, she already did, but you weren't man enough." I continued searching for more details. I knew I will despise myself after this, but I had to do it. He stood there completely shocked. He couldn't even move, but I carried on. I showed them pictures of how will he fail with every other women, and he will never find happiness. He will die alone and not even in a battle, no, because he's not capable to fight anymore.

When I finished, he was lying on a ground curled up. His empty look staring into nowhere. He probably was still imagining the scenarios I showed him...

"And thank you, but I will find my way back." I said with a fake-smile then I left.

Who's the monster now? I thought sighing.


	16. Chapter 16

Self-pity wasn't exactly my thing, but now, it felt more than comfortable. I was sitting in my chamber alone as I was locked up because of the incident. No news from Thor, nor from Loki. Although I tried to send a message to him, but either it didn't work or he was blocked somehow.

The arc reactor started buzzing, and I saw Steve's sign. That's just great. Right now he was the last one I wanted to talk to. I liked him a lot, but I couldn't look him in the eye, after what I did. He was a walking clear conscience, and mine was guilty as hell.

I ignored the call sighing.

After a couple of minutes later Steve tried again. I knew I should've picked up, but I didn't. I will explain it to him later.

I don't know for how long I was lying on my bed, thinking what will happen now, because nobody said a word except that I can't leave the room… Did I commit a crime? I mean it wasn't exactly the kindest action, but he started!

The arc reactor took me back to reality, it was Tony for this time. I frowned, but finally answered it.

"Hey Sweetie Pie" He greeted me. "You almost gave a heart attack to Grandpa, which I wouldn't mind so much, but considering his age it wasn't nice…" He hinted about the missed calls from Steve. "Are you all right?" He asked considering.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, I didn't hear it." I lied swearing to myself. I didn't mean to worry him. "But everything is fine." I continued. There were no use tell them what happened.

"Sure…" He rolled his eyes, then sighed deeply. "But if you decide to talk about it, you know I'm here." He added.

"I know, Tony, thanks." I smiled tiredly.

"I will tell Capsicle, you're okay." He offered.

"No need, I'll call him back."

"As you wish, Princess." He said, then broke the line.

I had no other choice, I took a deep breath, then pushed a little shield button. He answered it almost immediately.

"Hey Steve." I forced a smile.

"Lily." He said "Tony called you, didn't he?" He asked me horrified and I nodded in the end. "I'm sorry, I told him not to bother you, I just…" He scratched his nape nervously. "I had a bad feeling that something might happened." He admitted. "It's stupid, I know…" He added immediately.

I bit my lip. How could he possibly be this sweet? I felt even guiltier…

"Actually it did." I confessed quietly since I couldn't lie. I knew he is more than curious, but he remained silent. "I got locked up for attacking and mentally abusing an Asgardian guard." I summed up in one sentence.

"You did what?" He asked in disbelief.

I sighed then told him the whole story with Loki and the trap. And yes, even the incident with the guard. I kind of despised myself for that and I think some part of me wanted Steve to detest me too.

"That's insane. It was self-defense!" He raised his voice enraged. "They can't do this to you."

"Well, wasn't all part necessary…" I added.

"You're right, he shouldn't have insult you…" He answered quickly. "Sorry Lily, I have to go." He said firmly then broke the line almost immediately.

"Steve, what…" I tried to ask him what exactly did he mean, but he wasn't there. This is just getting better and better… I throw myself back on the bed and huffed.

What now? I could've tried to sneak out, probably they wouldn't notice me, but sooner or later someone will discover I'm missing and I don't think that would help me anyhow. So no other choice than sitting on my butt, and wait…

I started to play with the arc reactor and my fingers instinctively stopped at the arrow sign. What would Clint say? Would he even answer? Nah, he probably would pull out the told-you-so card…

I didn't have much more time to think though, because Thor appeared in my door.

I set up in my bed and looked surprised even a little scared at him. I didn't know what to expect, how much information he had.

"Thor, I…" I started but I had no idea how to finish. I'm sorry, that I attacked one of your fellow? That I didn't really mean it, and won't happen next time? It all seemed stupid.

He didn't say a word just walked close and set next to me.

"I've heard what happened." He said, and his voice wasn't angry. It was just tired. His face was troubled and I could easily notice how hurt he was. Well, he was right. He took me here, and all I could do was making things worse.

I covered my face with my palms. I couldn't bare that look of his.

"I'm so terribly sorry, I ruined everything, but you have to know, I never wanted to cause any trouble to you, and that I will take responsibility for it, no matter what…" I gabbled it behind from my hands.

"It's not your fault" He said gently caressing my hand. It felt good and pleasant. "Princess?" He called me on my nickname as he took my hands in his completely then pulled them away from my face.

I had to smile. He never called me like this before and now he did with so much honor and dignity that I couldn't take him seriously.

"You are aware of the fact that I'm not a real princess, right?" I asked him teasing.

He didn't answer immediately and just now I realized how close he was. Our faces were only inches away. His deep blue eyes were gazing mine and I noticed, they are different shades of blue.

"Oh, but you are." He whispered in his husky voice as we locked eyes. My heart started racing in my chest. I unconsciously licked my lips and left them slightly parted as I wondered how it would feel to kiss him. I guess he was thinking the same with me, because his eyes wandered down to my lips.

My mind was screaming that's a bad idea, and I shouldn't think such thing, but at that moment I didn't care. I closed my eyes as he leaned in. A second later I felt his warm lips on mine. He was tender, at first we were just tasting each other. I felt secure, and know that nothing bad can happen, that he will protect me. He softly pecked my lower lip begging me silently to open for him. I let go all the control. As I did our tongue started to move sync instantly and the kiss deepened. We both were breathing heavier.

Then we heard a firm knock on the door.

"Lady Lilian, may I enter?" Asked a familiar voice. This voice belonged to… Thor. Wait a minute! I jerked away urgently. This can't be right!

The Thor I kissed disappeared and for a moment I recognized Loki's shape. He looked at me remorseful, then vanished completely.

"What the… How?" I jumped up from my bed in total confuse still looking around. Meanwhile Thor let himself in, since he was worried. I was still shocked and tried to process what might happened.

"Lady Lilian…" the real Thor asked concerned.

I was zoned out. The only logical thing was that somehow Loki took Thor's form then he visited me and then well the rest was clear but I couldn't believe it!

"I'm so sorry. I talked to Allfather and told him what happened for real. You are free to go anywhere, my Lady." He informed me being sad about the incidence.

"You just arrived, right?" I asked him didn't really paying attention.

"Yes, I was visiting Jane back on Earth, and the Captain found me and told me about the situation." He answered frowning.

So that's where Steve went! I realized, and noted to myself that I definitely have to thank him. If Thor – the real – didn't arrive, who knows what would've happened… I shook my head in disbelief trying to chase away the imagine.

"So, I can leave now?" I asked to be sure.

"Of course you can" He confirmed and just that what I needed. I had some unfinished business with Loki.

I found him in his chamber when I arrived. The guards let me in without any word. When I was inside I waited for him to cast the illusion of the curtains. It was a hard job, since I was so furious I could've explode, but I didn't want anyone know about what happened between us.

"Love…" He started with full of regret that was equal to a confession. How could he do that? Especially after we've been through!

I rushed toward him. Gosh, I wanted to slap him in the face, but I stopped. It wouldn't have any use.

"Don't!" I interrupted him strictly. "I just can't believe you were able to do that! What were you thinking?" I yelled at him. I didn't even care he is a God.

"I didn't mean it…" He said.

"What? Trick me or kiss me?" I asked him challenging folding my arms in front of me. He took a step closer and tried to place his hand on my shoulder. I dragged away before he could touch me.

"Don't you dare!"

"I made a mistake, but it was an accident."

"Oh, really? You accidentally became Thor? Then accidentally played me? "

He sighed deeply.

"I wanted to visit you, because I couldn't send any other messages. I was worried about you." He tried to explain, but I scoffed on his last words. "To escape I needed to look like someone else, and since Thor wasn't here to show up at the same time, it seemed proper."

"Well, that part is okay." I admitted. "But what prevent you from changing back to Loki as soon as you entered?" I raised my voice again on his weak excuses.

"You seemed more comfortable with him. I wanted to calm you down."

"Bullshit." I snapped. "You were just too coward." I continued "You were hiding behind Thor's mask, because you were afraid to do things honestly." I accused him.

"Oh look, who's talking! You didn't really mind that kiss Thor was giving you." He riposted. I felt my cheeks burning, but he was right, I did enjoy that kiss… "I bet you wouldn't think it as pleasant if a monster gave it to you." He said with a lot of bitter in his voice.

"Come on, you're not a monster!" I retorted turning around since I wanted to leave. "You're just a selfish child…" I added, then I shook my head and changed my mind. "And you know, what's worse?" I looked into his eyes as I turned back. "You shouldn't have to act like Thor to get that kiss." I admitted it and that was the truth. I started to trust him, and in that garden for a moment it almost happened. But now? It seemed impossible...


	17. Chapter 17

Loki's trial is hold today. I haven't seen him or talked to him since our last night and I wasn't even sure, I wanted to.

The last couple of days were like hell. Even though I could've walk freely, without any harm, I saw it in their eyes. Just like in the old days. All the Asgarians were looking suspiciously at me, and they kept their distance. They couldn't risk to be controlled or emotionally influenced, I suppose.

Sif and Fandrall were out of the Realm, and Thor... Well, I couldn't tell him what happened, I was too embarrassed. He knew Loki did something to me, but nothing more.

"Are you ready, Lady Lilian?" I heard Thor's familiar husky voice.

"Yes, Thor, thank you." I turned around to face him. He looked concerned, and I could tell, he was more nervous than me. I sent an encouraging smile to him.

"You don't have to do that, you know?" He made a weak attempt to smile back at me but he was way too careworn.

"I know." I ensured him. "But if I started, I'm going to finish it."

"You're so tiny yet so brave." He stated in amusement. I had to chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not SO tiny!" I resented playfully and finally that made him smile. He offered his arm and he escorted me to the Asgardian courtroom.

I took a deep breath before entering. I knew that everybody will be there and they will be watching.

As the enormous door opened I saw a hall full of people. In the front set Odin and Frigga and a couple of other Gods. I immediately regretted my comment about not being tiny…

You are magnificent, love. I recognized Loki's telepathic voice, but refused to look at him. I knew he's watching me, I could feel his stare burning my skin.

As his defender, I had to sit next to him, but it didn't mean, I had to be nice to him, so I just walked to my spot and took a seat then the trial begun.

They expounded the accusations, and asked a lot of questions. Fortunately Loki understood and God knows how, but respected my intention of not talking to him, and haven't tried to send messages to me during the hearing.

"Lady Lilian, you've heard all the charges. Are they true?" Asked a man, probably an inspector.

I sighed. I couldn't deny them, it would have been foolish.

"Yes. Yes they are."

The man wanted to say something probably about what excuse can I give for Loki, but Odin interrupted him.

"And what do you suggest the punishment should be?"

The whole hall went to silence. I guessed it's not a normal procedural. Everybody turned to me waiting for the answer. I had no idea what to tell. It's not supposed to be in this way. I searched for Thor for any advice, but he also looked clueless.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness…"

"You came from Midgard, what Loki destroyed almost. He killed your beloved Father, no one knows better what he deserves." He declared.

I cleared my throat for gaining more time. I was definitely angry with him, but it didn't mean I wished bad things for him for an eternity. I had to do the right thing.

"I think he deserves a second chance." I said the words finally which bought murmur in all over the room. "He committed horrible things I can't deny, but in this few days in Asgard I had an opportunity to see the real Loki." I started to explain to Odin. I ignored completely Loki's curious gaze and all the other Asgardians' disapproval who hoped a tough sentence. "Is he a monster? No. He just likes to put himself in that role as a weak excuse for destroying. Is he childish? Definitely. But where I came from people believe in changing and I trust, he learnt his lesson." After my short speech the outrage was clear, but Odin made them silent again.

"Should we release him?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Yet he should not visit Midgard again." I added my term.

"Let it be." Odin said approving my decision, then the trial was over. Loki tried to tell something, but I wasn't listening since the crowd now was too loud. I took advantage of the mess and I bowed in front of the Gods to leave as soon as possible. I noticed Frigga was smiling knowingly. I released a strained smile, then left to my chamber. I wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"May I come in?" I heard Loki's question from the doorway as I was packing.

"You are a free man" I answered not bothering to turn around.

"Nonetheless I can't go the place I want the most."

"Well, every magic comes with a price." I told finally turning to face him. He took me aback since he was only inches away from me, but I didn't move.

"Why did you help me then?" He asked ignoring my quote.

"I already explained it." I wanted to finish that conversation, and tried to step aside him, but he tenderly grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"You believe in me?" He asked as it was so impossible for anyone. He stared into my eyes wanting to find the real answer without reading my mind. I stood his gaze almost completely lost in his emerald eyes.

"I did." I felt his grip loosen around me. It hurt him, I knew since it hurt me too. During these days we spent together… I really saw great potential in him for good. "And I'm definitely the most naïve person in the world because I think I still do." I sighed admitting the truth. A wide grin spread across Loki's face.

"Stay." He said. "I know I can't undone what happened, but I can make it right."

"Loki…" I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"Just for a couple of days."

"I can't… I..." I didn't know where to start. I wanted to talk to Steve and thank him for his support, I wanted to make things right with Clint and for the most I wanted to find out what happened to my Dad.

"Your heart already belongs to someone else." He stated disappointedly then released me completely.

"What? No. Nothing like that." I shook my head, but he just sent me a bitter smile.

"Oh, it wasn't a question, love."

I had no idea what was he talking about. None of the men in my life was in that position.

"Can we go my Lady?" Thor arrived too. He knew I wish to leave this place immediately. I just stood there for a moment still puzzled.

"Yes, we can." I answered but I was still examining Loki who was smiling mischievously. I took a few step closer to him, since it was time to say goodbye.

"Is this the last time?" I asked him while Thor was waiting for me on the corridor.

You know how to find me. He told without words and I nodded. Strangely I felt relief that he will be reachable this easily.

We landed on the roof of the Stark Tower. It was hard to say goodbye to him.

"I can't possibly know how I will repay this, my Lady." He said shaking his head.

"You've already did, remember?" I ensured him. "Saving our world…" I stood on my tiptoe, and gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered to his ear. He tightened his grip around my waist.

"You know, you can reach me anytime." He reminded me. "All you need is to call me."

"As you are always welcome here." I requited smiling as I took a step back. He nodded appreciating the offer, then swung his hammer and left.

I entered the Tower.

"Good evening, Miss Coulson." Jarvis greeted me immediately. "I'ts nice to have you back."

"Thank you, Jar, it's nice to be back indeed." I smiled as I continued my way to my sleeping room.

"Mr. Stark will be happy to see you." he said "I shall inform him right away."

"Don't!" I snapped a little more loudly than I intended to. "It's quite late, and I had pretty exhausted days, I only wish to rest at first." I wasn't ready to make a 'report', I wanted to collect my thoughts.

"As you wish, Miss Coulson." Jasrvis approved my request. "But I think you might want to know, that Agent Barton is also here."

"Clint?" I asked unbelieving. What is he doing here? "Where is he now?" I wondered.

"He is in his bedroom according to my knowledge." He enlightened me.

"Thank you, Jar."

"Anytime, Miss Coulson"

My head was dizzy. Should I pay him a visit? Is he here because of me or is there a mission? I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, but I needed to see him... So I made my way to his room. We had to be clear.

A minute later I was standing in front of his door trying to figure out what to say. I did the simpliest thing and knocked. My heart was pounding in my chest as I found myself face to face with Clint. He seemed blank, I couldn't read anything on his face, but his eyes softened as he looked at me.

Well, here goes nothing...

"Hey." I greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Hey." He did the same with relief. We were examining each others trying to figure out how the other feels. "So you're still talking to me" He broke the silence first.

"Funny, I wanted to ask you the same..." I added smiling getting a little more comfortable: so he wasn't angry anymore because I left.

"I'm terribly sorry, I was an asshole and screwed up royally." He started. "I just..." He tried to explain himself fixing his eyes on the ground in his embarresment.

"It's okay." I helped him out gently caressing his cheek. It was over now, and all I wanted is to forget the whole drama and be with him.

He immediately pulled me into a tight hug, then slightly lifted me so he could took a step back and close the door behind us. I hugged him back inhaling his calming scent.

"You can not fathom how much I missed you." He wishpered in my ear sending shivers down on my spine. If he knew how much I missed him and how good it felt to be in his arms again...


	18. Chapter 18

"Where do you think you're going?" Murmured Clint as I wanted to crawl out of the bed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back close to him, like a pillow. I smiled and turned to face him. His eyes were still closed since he couldn't managed to open them. Wrinkles appear on his forehead thanks to the ages of missions but he seemed relaxed and in peace.

I smiled genuinely.

"I have to go back to my room." I started to explain "Tony soon will realize I'm home."

"Remind me again why would I care?"He asked burying his face to my neck.

"Because smartass, if he won't find me there he will search, and well, you can guess the aftermath."

"Still don't give a shit" He answered trailing kisses on my collarbone. I closed my eyes for a moment seriously considering to stay.

"Clint..." I gently pushed him away in the end

He groaned in frustration, but let me go.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You don't, but I still should leave." I said then kissed his forehead. "See you later, alligator." I said goodbye to him playfully then left.

As I entered the corridor I called JARVIS.

"Jar, you can tell Tony where to find me."

"I'm sorry Miss Coulson, but Mr Stark had to leave. He didn't say where, thought I can give you a direct line to him from your room."He answered.

"Oh" I said being a little surprised. "It's okay, thank you."

"You are very welcome, Miss Coulson."

I smiled at his polite attitude. I loved Jar, he could always make my day. Tony programmed it right.

I headed to my room to talk to Tony, but I needed to collect my thoughts first. I had no luck since when I entered I heard the beeping sound and Tony answered immediately.

"Hey Gorgeous, safe and sound?" He asked a little concerned.

"Hi Tony, yes I'm alright. Where are you?"

"Miss me already?" He questioned with his cocky tone.

"Always." I decided to play his game.

"Knew it." He acknowledged it happily. "Look, I'm on a mission, I can't tell you more yet."

I frowned. Fury doesn't keep secrets from me, at least not in cases like this.

"Secret mission, huh? Since when do you take direct order from Fury?"

"Why do you think it's a mission of Fury?" He answered with question to my question.

"Is it not?" I raised my eyebrows even though I knew he can't see it.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Princess." He refused to give me that information. "I'll tell you when I'm done, but I can assure you that you will be pleased."

"What..." I murmured but the line broke. I didn't know what was he up to, but I guess I just had to wait...

I was about to take a shower and start my day when I noticed an envelope and a book on my bed. As I opened I saw man's handwriting.

"Dear Lily,

I hope you arrived safe and now you can rest a little. I'd love to be there personally but Director Fury replaced me to Washington D.C. I don't know for how long should I stay there, but I hope to see you soon.

Til next time,

Steve

P.S. I let there a book for you. It's one of my favorite, hope you will enjoy it too."

The Count of Monte Cristo. I always wanted to read this! I smiled to myself probably like an idiot... And am unfamiliar warm raised in my chest. He always took care of me, and has a great sense of doing it right. And now he's in a new city completely alone and not knowing anything.

I have to go to Washington! An idea appeared in my mind. If he can't be here, it didn't mean we can't meet, right? I can help him to fit in. He deserves that much.

Being satisfied with the plan I took a shower thinking about how will I tell Clint I still won't go home with him...

"So you're not angry with me?" I asked him being genuinely surprised. I was prepared for a pep talk about keeping our words.

"No, I understand." He started. "I owe him a lot."

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning. They were in good terms, but not like this. I could sense honest gratefulness in his words.

"He called me the night before you arrived." He admitted sighing. "Told me that he has to leave, but you will be home again soon and you might use a familiar face."

"Oh" I managed to say this, and it was a great progress, since the statement left me speechless in a good way. Steve is full of surprises. "I'm glad you came." I smiled finding my voice.

"Now go, before I change my mind." He teased me urging me to pack. I hugged him tight and whispered a thank you to him, then left.

While preparing I asked J.A.R.V.I.S. where can I find Steve, and he located him quite easily. An hour later I was on my way to Washington DC.

It only took me 3 hours to get there. I parked my car at the sideways then get off of it. It was a nice quarter of the city, a quite suburb. I noticed Steve's motorcycle also parking a few cars away. So he was home.

I took a deep breath before walking to his door. My steps must have been light since I wore my sneakers but I could've sworn that they echoed ear-splittingly. I arrived at the entrance and knocked immediately before I could get a cold feet.

"A moment!" I heard him shout out from the inside.

For some inexplicable reason my heart started to race in my chest and my mouth dried as I was waiting for him to open the door.

"Lily!" He greeted me excitedly as he realized who knocked then without warning he lift me up and swung me around. He held me tight and secure as I inhaled his fresh woody scent. I knew seeing him again would be awesome but I only hoped he felt the same.

I giggled like a school girl.

He slowly put me down and released me.

"I'm sorry, it's just so great to see you." He looked guilty for forgetting about himself.

I smiled and fixed my hair a bit nervously.

"It's good to see you too"

"What brings you here?" He asked still not believing his eyes.

"I'm here to save you from boring to death" I shrugged. "May I come in?" I asked a permission since we were still standing at the doorway.

"Yes, please, I'm sorry, this way." He showed me the direction then he followed. "Did Fury send you?" He asked me giving me space at the couch.

"Nope" I shook my head sitting down. "I came just to see you." I explained then I caught how it sounded so I added "And of course to show you around. I thought you could use a little help."

"Great guessing." He admitted smiling. "Thank you"

"That's the least I can do." I nodded. "Now, what would you like to do?"

"Well, you are the expert, I'll follow." He said encouraging and I already had a plan.

"So now, I'm the captain." I teased him smiling.

"Absolutely." He chuckled but agreed.

On the way here I had time to think about what to do and see in here, so it was an easy choice. First we visited the Washington and Lincoln monuments and had a little snack there. The classic hot-dog and after ice cream combo since Steve haven't tried them, at least not the new ones from the 21st century. Then we managed a quick shopping for the movie night. He missed out so much great films, that I couldn't stand not educating him. I picked Star Wars first.

"So the 4th movie is the first?" He asked not completely understand it, but who could blame him? It was confusing for first.

"Yes, they made the 4th then the 5th and 6th and then the 1st, 2nd and 3rd." I explained "But it will all make sense when we watch it." I ensured him.

I made some pancakes then we set on the couch to watch the film.

"Mm, this is delicious." Steve murmured eating the pancakes "We should do this more often."

"Count me in." I chuckled starting the movie.

We watched the A New Hope then the Empire strikes back, but I must have fallen asleep sometime since I can't really remember the ending.

I woke up abruptly because of a holler. At first I had no idea where am I, just sit up immediately looking for the threat source. I found nothing, but I was in the bedroom. Then I heard it again. Now that I was awake, I could easily identify the shout. It came from the living room, and I was almost certain it belonged to Steve.

I get up and walk out without making any noise not even turning on the lights. I saw him in the semidarkness tossing and turning on the couch but he was fast asleep. I stepped next to him and gently caressed his shoulder trying to wake him from his nightmare, but instead I got caught up in it.

He was back there, in the 2nd World War. He was Captain America already, since I saw him wearing the suit and the shield. He had a little squad with him, and they tried to take over a train. They kept fighting, then in a different cabin he found a man. He silently dropped him a gun, then they shot the enemy together. He relieved as he saw that his partner is safe, but someone came and all of a sudden started to shoot at them with his blue laser bullets. Steve dodged it with his shield, but the power tossed him away. The other man took his shield, trying to liquidate attacker, but the same happened to him, except he wasn't that lucky and he flew out of the moving train. Steve quickly killed the enemy, then climbed out. He saw, the man could catch a handrail. He tried to pull him back but the rail broke and he fell down to the abyss.

At the moment of falling the connection broke, but it left me in agony. I felt Steve's desperate helplessness, as he couldn't save his partner and it broke me. He must have meant a lot to him. I didn't have time to recover though. Steve must have stayed in the night terror as he grabbed my arm and tired to pin me down. He was still fighting.

"Steve." I called his name defending myself disengaging my hand from his, but he kept fighting, now standing up giving all his power. "Steve, stop!" I dodged some more hit, but now it was getting serious. Having a super soldier who tries to eliminate you wasn't all fun and game...

I had to fight back, but to be true, I was losing...

He grabbed me and pushed me hard on the wall absolutely overpowering me and holding both my hands down.

"Steve, please!" I yelped in pain closing my eyes totally giving up, but then the squeeze weakened soon after he released me completely.

As I opened my eyes I saw his horrified blue ones.

"Oh my God, Lily." He took a few steps away as he realized what did he do. "Are you all right?" He came back closer, and I was grateful for the closeness of the wall otherwise I would have stepped back unintentionally.

"Yes, it's nothing." I forced a smile against the pain. My wrist hurt bad but it wasn't broken.

"I am so terribly sorry." He rubbed his face with his palms just like he wanted to erase the happenings. "I have no idea what got into me. I... " He started to explain but he stopped since he had no real answer.

"You had night terror. You weren't here and now." I walked close to him "You didn't know it was me." I put my hand on his shoulder reassuring him I'm not angry.

"It doesn't change the fact I hurt you." He stated it coldly not wanting to absolve himself.

"Steve..." I called his name quietly, but he clearly decided he's not going to look at me anymore... "Hey, don't you dare to do this to my friend, otherwise I have to kick your ass." I threatened him playfully, poking his chest.

It did it's effect, he finally raised his head and looked at me. I even saw a light smile, but I couldn't be sure.

"It's okay." I told him again sitting on the coach. "But we should definitely train together." I looked up at him again. "I could learn a few things..." I tried to see the good side of it.

"We can start right tomorrow, if you want." He said dead serious taking a place next to me. I considered it a good sign, so I agreed.

"Tomorrow then." I nodded smiling.

We set in silence for a couple of minutes. I wanted to ask him about that man, but that would have meant I reveal I saw his dream.

"He was Bucky isn't he?" I decided to be true. He seemed surprised for a moment.

"You've seen it too?" He asked but there wasn't any resentment in his voice. Just curiosity. I nodded, but he didn't say a single word.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it..." I started completely understanding his point.

"No, it's okay." He ensured me. "He was, yes. That day haunts me almost every night."

"I'm sorry." I told him, but my voice failed me almost breaking. It sounded so dumb. What can a sorry do to anyone? "He meant a lot to you and losing him..." My voice dropped with repressed tears.

"Can I show you something?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, am I able to share a memory with you on purpose?"

"I guess..." I was thinking. It worked before with Loki, so we could give it a try. "We just have to concentrate."

"All right." He said, then closed his eyes and held out his hand. I did the same placing my palm on his.

Now I saw him in an alley with some random guy. They were fighting. To be more correct Steve got beaten up. It was the time before him being a super soldier.

"I can do this all day." He said barely standing on his feet but trying to deliver a punch. The other man could easily dodge, then hit Steve so hard he fell and landed on a trash can.

"Hey!" Bucky appeared interrupting the situation. "Pick on someone your own size." He said then hit and chase away the attacker.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched." He told this to Steve who now stood up, and wiped his bleeding nose.

'I had him on the ropes." He murmured trying to get himself together.

"How many times is this?" Bucky them asked him examining his enlistment form. "You're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form." He informed him, but Steve obviously was familiar with that. "And seriously, Jersey?" He shook his head, and Steve finally looked up to Bucky.

"You get your orders? " He asked already knowing the answer.

"The 107th." He nodded. "Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." He added the information.

"I should be going." Steve murmured bitterly, and a moment of silence fell on the alley.

"Come on, man." Bucky finally pulled him into a half-hug by his shoulder. "My last night! I got to get you cleaned up."

"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked surprised.

"The future." He got the answer while Bucky handed him a newspaper - World Exposition of Tomorrow, 1943."

The flashback stopped and we were sitting on the couch again. It was hard to become acclimatized to the present. Especially after seeing Steve, I mean the old one. He was half a size of his actual size now, but his attitude was the same.

I didn't know what to say, but fortunately he spoke first.

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky." He looked at me and caught my eyes. "I wanted you to know him like this."

"Thank you, it's..." I tried to find the proper words "Thank you." I just leaned my head to his shoulder instead. "And how was the Exposition?" I asked a little later "I'm sure you guys had a date." I told him playfully still resting my head on him. He chuckled disagreeing.

"Bucky did." He replied. "Actually that's not true. I had one, but trust me she didn't like me."

"I refuse to believe it." I stated truly, lifting my head up in amazement . Maybe he wasn't that muscular, but he was cute and honest and caring. "I would've loved to meet you back then."

"Girls usually did not..." He explained.

"Well, I'm not a usual girl" I told him teasing starring into his eyes.

"No" He shook his head a little, not releasing my gaze. "You're definitely not." He added dead serious and it left me breathless. If it wasn't Steve I could've sworn he complimented me as a woman not a friend...

"We should get back to sleep if we would like to train." He cleared his throat ending the moment. "You know, morning routines." He explained since I didn't say anything.

"Right." I acknowledged it with a half-smile standing up from the couch. "Good night." I waved a little and left to the bedroom. I've heard him sighing deeply as I closed the door behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

"All right, lazy bones, it's time to get up." I've heard Steve voice from the living room, then he knocked again on my door.

"What time is it?" I asked him trying to open my eyes, but I failed miserably.

"5:00" He answered making it even harder to get out of the bed.

"What's wrong with you, Rogers? It's time to roll to the other side, not getting up..." I told grumpily from sleep deprivation then I did as I said.

"That's it, I'm coming in." He threatened then opened the door. I consider his next move as a betrayal: he grabbed my blanket and tore it off of me. The freezing air did the rest, I was wide awake in a minute.

"Are you happy now?" I asked him standing on my feet. "What's the rush by the way?"

"You wanted to train and learn." He cited me from last night. "We are going for running"

I just nodded not wanting to question more about the freaking early appointment.

"Right, just let me change." He nodded in approval, then left me alone.

I quickly dressed for running, then went to the living room, but Steve wasn't there. I found the front door open, then heard the motor's engine turning on. I rushed out to see the Cap on his motorcycle waiting for me.

"You gotta be kidding with me." I murmured to myself before walking closer.

"Come on, hop on." He asked me holding out a crush helmet.

I took it shaking my head smiling while I set behind him. For a brief moment I stopped. This is the part where I should hug him probably.

I didn't hesitate for long, I folded my arms around his waist, but as I did I accidentally hit the wrist that got injured last night. I gasped unintentionally as the pain kicked in.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Asked Steve immediately reading the situation. It would have been useless to deny so I just nodded against his back. He gently took my hand in his being careful not to cause more pain, then started to examine it.

"You probably pulled a muscle." He diagnosed, cautiously rubbing my sore muscle with his thumb to be sure. "We should swathe it." He said releasing my hand searching for something in his backpack. His soft touch lingered on my skin causing me to shiver for a moment. It was hard to believe that with so much power he could be this tender. "This will take it." He pulled put a rolled bandage and started to wrap it around my wrist. It already felt better.

"Thank you." I said smiling as he turned back to see me. "Better than ever." I moved it around a little to show him, it decreased the pain.

"That's the least I could do." He said still blaming himself for it. "Now are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered then he pulled the gas and we started.

There weren't many at the Washington Monument, thanks to the early time. It was just us and another guy running.

"On your left." I've heard Steve warning him. He ran so much faster than us.

"Come on Coulson, I thought you like running." Steve teased me giving me an extra lap. I consider myself a good runner, and I do like to run, but I can't be compared to a super soldier.

"You're a funny guy, Rogers, just wait..." I shouted after him, but then I heard him warning the guy again.

"On your left."

"On my left. Got it." He murmured it getting irritated by him.

"For how long should I wait?" He asked me when he arrived next to me again."

"Rogers, I warn you." I told him but he just grinned then left me again. A moment later I've heard the guy saying.

"Don't say it. Don't you say it." He fastened up his speed but it was impossible to keep up with Steve.

"On your left." He just couldn't miss it I guess.

"Come on!" Poor guy complained tiredly, then slowed back to jogging. I fastened my speed too to reach him.

"Don't even care about him, he's a show off." I comforted him smiling then we both stopped running and switched back to walking. "Lilian Coulson." I introduced myself.

"Sam Wilson, nice to meet you." He held his hand and I shook it. "You're with him?"

"Yeah, we train together, at least if you could call it that." I answered him trying to catch my breath, then we decided to rest a little beneath an oak. We drunk some sips of water and tried to regenerate.

"Need a medic?" Arrived Steve smirking. I just threw my tower to him in response still trying to get my normal breathing rhythm back.

"I need a new set of lungs." Sam answered. "Dude, you just ran, like, 13 miles in 30 minutes." He said in amazement.

"I guess I got a late start." He shrugged smiling.

"Really? You should be ashamed of yourself." Sam said.

"Yeah, you should take another lap." I added drinking some water.

"Did you just take it? I assume you just took it." Sam asked unbelievable.

"What unit you with?" He asked Sam guessing he is with the forces.

"58th Pararescue." He said. "But now I'm working down at the VA." He corrected. "Sam Wilson." He introduced himself again.

"Steve Rogers."

"I kind of put that together." He nodded. "Must have freaked you out, coming home after the whole defrosting thing."

"It takes some getting used to." He admitted. "It's good to meet you, Sam." He said looking at me to leave. I stood up but it wasn't as pleasant as I wanted it to. I stretched out my muscles.

"It's your bed, right?" Sam asked him.

"What's that?" He asked back.

"Your bed, it's too soft." He said then he explained. "When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground, use rock for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and it's like..."

"Lying on a marshmallow." Steve finished. "Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor. How long?"

"Two tours." He told. "You must miss the good old days, huh?" He asked sympathetically.

"Well, things aren't so bad." He said and I caught him glancing at me. I smiled at him genuinely being happy that he feels that way.

"I bet it isn't." Sam smirked knowingly looking at me than back to Steve.. I tried to hide my blush but Steve got embarrassed too.

"I mean, food's a lot better. We used to boil everything." He tried to explain, but just only made worse. "No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot, trying to catch up."

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, Trouble Man soundtrack." He said. "Everything you missed jammed into one album."

"I'll put it on the list." He said, then he took out a little notebook. He opened it, and wrote down the suggestion. Then both of us' phone started to beep. As I grabbed it I saw the display was flashing the 'Mission Alert' sign.

'All right, Sam, duty calls.' Steve announced to him.

"Thanks for the run." I added smiling walking next to the Cap.

"If that's what you want to call running." He teased us. I raised my eyebrow and playfully boxed his shoulder.

"That's how it is?" Sam asked too.

"That's how it is." He admitted smirking.

"Okay. Any time you want to stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know." He suggested some wing-man work for him.

"I'll keep it in mind." He nodded grinning then we turned to wait for someone to pick us up. It probably should be Nat if I was correct.

"Hey, fellas." Nat slowed down with her car next to us just like I thought. "Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil." She asked and I smirked.

"Don't go anywhere, I already have it." I answered walking to her car.

"That's hilarious." Steve commented and I chuckled while we get in the car.

"Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago." We got the mission information as we were about to drop off from the plane.

"Any demands?" I asked curiously.

"Billion and a half."

"Why so steep?" Steve raised his eyebrow.

"Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s." Rumlow answered.

"So it's not off-course. It's trespassing." I translated the mission to English.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor." Steve said getting a little really tired of them.

"Relax. It's not that complicated." Nat tried to calm him.

"How many pirates?" I asked changing the topic.

"25. Top mercs led by this guy." Rumlow showed us a picture of him in a monitor. "Georges Batroc. Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had 36 kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties." He told us more additional information.

"Hostages?" Steve questioned.

"Mostly techs. One officer. Jasper Sitwell. They're in the galley." They said, but it didn't feel right.

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" I asked, but it was more like a rhetorical question since no one answered. Probably no one could.

"All right, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc." Steve told us the plan. "Lily, you kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, Nat, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get them out. Let's move."

"S.T.R.I.K.E., you heard the Cap. Gear up." Rumlow asked then the engine started to buzz loudly and the plane raised.

"Secure channel seven." Steve turned on his radio.

"Seven secure." I answered raising my hand to my mouth reveal my bandaged hand.

"Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Nat asked us looking suspiciously at my wrist.

"Oh, you know, just some unscheduled training." I replied smirking at Steve, but I guess he still felt bad about it, since didn't even smile.

"Coming up on the drop zone, Cap." We heard the guy warning us.

"You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes." Nat offered knowingly.

My stomach twitched even from the thought but I didn't had time to think about the reason, because Steve tried to cut the topic.

"That's why I don't ask."

"Too shy, too scared or you have someone else in mind?" She questioned more while the Cap was about to jump out. He didn't say a single word just shook his head smiling.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He added finally to Nat.

He held my gaze for a moment longer then he jumped out.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" A squad member asked unbelieving.

"No." I said still staring his empty spot. "No, he wasn't." I smiled to myself.

We landed on the deck a couple of minutes later since we had to use our parachute. When we arrived Steve was surrounded by hostile forces. I shot them without hesitation.

"Thanks." He nodded to me.

"Yeah. You seemed pretty helpless without me." I said grinning.

"And what about the nurse that lives across the hall from you?" Nat asked not letting go Steve's love life. "She seems kind of nice."

I didn't heard his answer since I had to go different way to the engine room.

I was almost there, fighting my way out when I heard Steve's voice via the radio.

"Two minutes. Radio silence from S.H.I.E.L.D., Batroc... Targets acquired. S.T.R.I.K.E. in position. Lily, what's your status?"

I just recognized another target to eliminate therefore I couldn't answer him if I still wanted to surprise him.

"Status, Lily." Steve repeated the question being a little nervous not hearing about me.

"Hang on!" I barked shortly as I got close enough to the pirate. I hit him hard on his nape and he immediately collapsed. "Engine room secure." I noted to the Cap and I still heard him giving the command to rescue the hostages.

"On my mark. Three... Two... One."

Now I had time to finish my part. Fury asked me to get as many information as I can backing up the hard drives. It was my secret mission I was forbidden to talk about.

I was in the computer room and just started to plug in the flash drive when Steve called me.

"Lily, Batroc's on the move." He informed. "Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages." He ordered and I looked up at the ceiling in frustration. Damn Fury and his commands. "Lily." Steve called me again and I cursed. I wanted to go to help them, but I had a higher order. Fury said it is more important than anything...

I was almost done, when the door broke in and two man fell into the computer room. As I looked at them I recognized, one was Batroc and the other one was Steve.

"Well, this is awkward." I murmured under my mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused after finishing Batroc walking close to me.

"Backing up the hard drive." I told him. "It's a good habit to get into." I tried to resolve the situation.

"Rumlow needed your help." He said with remorse in his voice and actually he has every right to it. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he arrived next to me. "You're saving S.H.I.E.L.D. intel." He realized since I didn't say anything.

"Whatever I can get my hands on." I admitted looking up at him feeling guilty.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages." He argued.

"No" I told explaining. "That's your mission, and I knew you can do it perfectly without me." I ensured him that I trusted his abilities putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation." He tensed not wanting to let me go with this easily.

"I think that's overstating things." I told him. He did a great job, he didn't needed me. "You..." I started, but a grenade flew in giving us only a few seconds to think. Steve grabbed my waist and protected us with his shield as we jumped behind a column. The explosion hit us hard, but Steve's quick reaction saved us.

My rib hurt pretty badly and breathing wasn't nice either.

"Okay." I looked at him painfully and I saw him breathing hard too. "That one's on me." I admitted trying to joke a little, but Steve wasn't in a mood.

"You're damn right." He commented then stood up and left.

Despite the terms we were on I had nowhere else to go, so I stayed with Steve in his apartment. We didn't even say a word since the incident. After medical team took care of us, we could go home. I took a shower and washed my hair to refresh a bit, but it didn't changed a fact that I felt like crap. Even though I had to follow Fury's order and had no other choice I felt bed that happened.

I walked to the living room where I found Steve. He was lying on the couch in the semidarkness, but I was sure he's not sleeping.

"You're still angry with me." I stated not even bother to ask. He didn't answer for long. I was about to go back to my room accepting his will, when he set up.

"Those hostages could have died, Lily." He told me seriously.

"Come on, they had the greatest soldier in history." I told him teasing a little.

"Soldiers trust each other." He replied stabbing a dagger into me. "That's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns."

"You can trust me." I told him and I meant it. I only obeyed to Fury because I knew that he could be fine without me for a couple of minutes.

"Well, that's not what I've learnt today." He said and at first I couldn't say a word. I meant well, S.H.I.E.L.D. needed those information maybe more than we can imagine. And I would never betray Steve.

"You know, of all people I thought you would understand what it's like to follow an order." I finally found my voice. "I guess we were both wrong." I murmured turning around and leave.


	20. Chapter 20

My footsteps echoed painfully on the cold floor as I woke up searching for Steve. It was early since I couldn't sleep much, but he was nowhere to find. He left without leaving even a note. I would lie if I say it didn't hurt. He was angry, that's sure, maybe I could understand his point, but I thought we're better than this. Well, I guess I was wrong again...

I decided to take a hot shower to clear my mind.

I had to leave, that was obvious. The reason I came here was no longer exist, so after I finished I started to pack my stuffs. As I was done I was thinking about writing a message, but I couldn't make a decision since my phone started to ring. It was Fury.

"Coulson." I picked it up immediately. "I'm about to return to New York, sir."

"I need you to stay in Washington DC." He stated simply making me nervous.

"What about Agent Hill?" It slipped through my mouth without thinking, and I regretted it right away.

There was a second pause on the other side and I bit my lips.

"Agent Hill is on her way to the capital." He started coldly. "And that was an order, Coulson, do you copy?" He asked me with the tone that could freeze anyone's blood in his veins.

"Sir, yes, sir." I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Over." He commented then hung up. I released the breath I was holding unintentionally while my shoulders dropped.

I had to stay, but I thought it's still a better idea to move to a hotel room.

I took my backpack and left. On the way I decided to visit Sam first at the VA. His group meeting was about to start.

STEVE'S P.O.V

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy." I told her as I looked at the pictures she had on her nightstand. I visited her in the nursing home right after I get up. I needed to see her, I needed her to be the constant point in my life right now.

"I have lived a life." She said also smiling. "My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours." She said looking at me and I felt she can see through me easily. She always could. "What is it?"

"For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right." I started honestly while Lily's disappointed face came to my mind unintentionally as she left me yesterday evening. "I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore." I admitted, but she stayed silent. She knew there's more. "And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders. Serve." I paused taking a deep breath. "It's just not the same." I summed it up smiling at her. Following orders was different back then. Or it wasn't, maybe I was different.

I really didn't have any idea what to do now.

"You're always so dramatic." She chuckled kindly. I loved how she could cheer me up in a moment. "Look, you saved the world." She started. "We rather mucked it up."

"You didn't." I shook my head. "Knowing that you helped found S.H.I.E.L.D. is half the reason I stay." I confessed. SHIELD wasn't the place that it was before. I felt like it got compromised in many level.

"Hey." She tried to get my attention. "Don't be so hard on her." She said and I raised my eyebrows not being sure who did she mean.

"What?" She asked smirking. "Do you think I don't know when it's about a girl?" She asked. "I may be old, but I know that look on your face." She looked me in the eye remembering our time together. I smiled at her. She was right. "The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. " She continued seriously now. "And sometimes the best that we can do is to start over."

Maybe she was right. And I knew just where to go now.

LILY'S P.O.V

An ex-military man was talking about his PTSD when I arrived to the meeting. I sneaked in quietly and took a seat near to the entrance. I put my backpack down next to my leg while nodding to Sam who noticed me immediately. He smiled at me briefly letting me know he noticed me, then turned to a woman who would like to speak.

"The thing is, I think it's getting worse in my case." She started. "A cop pulled me over last week. He thought I was drunk." She paused. It was obviously still hard for her to talk about. "I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED." She admitted, and I felt someone's watching me. Call it a super sense but I always could tell this.

I looked at the opened door and I saw Steve leaning on the doorway examining me. My heart skipped a bit as I remembered we didn't talk since last night and it wasn't nice either. I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlight since I absolutely felt like it. He looked calm though, I even saw a light smile on the corner of his mouth.

"Some stuff you leave there." I've heard Sam start to talk from the background. "Other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase, or in a little man-purse?" Sam asked as we were still gazing each other. "It's up to you." He finished and Steve took some steps back waiting for me to follow. I sighed then went after him.

"You're leaving?" He asked me when he saw my backpack.

"Actually no." I admitted and I saw him relieve. "Fury wants me in town." I explained. "But I do move out to a hotel." I added.

"That's nonsense." He shook his head. "You can stay with me." He ensured me, but I wasn't convinced.

"It will be better. I think we might use some..." I paused searching for the right word. " space."

He sighed then lowering his head for a moment then he faced me again.

"Look, yesterday was intense." He said and his piercing blue eyes told me he means what he's saying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you out. It wasn't your fault, you were just following Fury's order..." He wanted to continue, but I interrupted him.

"No." I disagreed. "I mean, yes, I was, but you just can't lead a team, when members has a secret mission." I explained pinning my head down. "You were counting on me, you had a plan, and you couldn't calculate correctly if I fail you." I took a deep breath to calm myself, but it wasn't really successful. "I..."

"Hey." He interrupted me trying to catch my attention, but I didn't look at him. "Let's just forget about it, all right?" He suggested gently lifting my chin up. I finally looked him in the eye and get lost. All I could do was nodding.

"Look who it is, the running man." I heard Sam coming and we parted. "Lily." He nodded again.

"Hey Sam." I smiled at him. "It was a great speech, you help a lot to these people." I complimented him honestly.

"Yeah, caught the last few minutes. It's pretty powerful." Steve added.

"Yeah, we all got the same problems." He said and I involuntary sensed his feelings.

"Guilt, regret." I murmured, and he looked at me frowning. "You lost someone." I declared, instead of a asking, but he considered it as question.

"My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op. Nothing we hadn't done 1,000 times before. " He started to explain. "Until an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do." He said remembering, and I had to focus not to read him. I knew it wouldn't be a good idea right now. 'It's like I was up there just to watch."

"I'm sorry." Steve answered and I knew he thinks about Bucky.

"After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?"

"But you're happy now, back in the world?" Steve asked him.

"The number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell yeah." He chuckled. "Are you thinking about getting out?" Sam asked him, and I looked at Steve kind of shocked.

"No." He said immediately, looking at me sensing my confusion. "I don't know." He admitted seeing my face. "To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?" Sam asked and I couldn't help, but burst out of laughing. "Just a great idea off the top of my head." He backed off smiling. "Seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?" He continued.

"I don't know." Steve answered honestly and I suddenly felt bad for him. All his life was serving, he sacrificed himself to protect those who needed.

"Sam, can you come over, please?" We heard a girl asking him.

"Sure thing." He answered then turned back to us. "It was a pleasure to meet you guys. Anytime you want, my doors are open." He ensured us, then left leaving us alone again.

"So, are we okay?" Steve asked wanting to close the mission of yesterday. I didn't say a thing at first.

"It depends on." I started smirking and he also smiled curiously. "Will you buy me a coffee?"

"Oh, it's just too easy." He said taking my backpack out of my hand and threw it on his shoulder.

"All right, I can eat lunch too." I added it to my list. He chuckled lightly then answered being more satisfied.

"That's better."

"You know that I can carry my stuff, right?" I raised my eyebrow. "I mean it's not heavy at all." I reasoned, but he didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed in the end. "But you don't have to." He added casually.

"Okay." I nodded. "Anyway, you look sexy with that flowery knapsack on your back..." I teased him.

"I know, riiiight?" He asked me with his fake girly-tone, and I had to laugh.

The afternoon went by fast. We eat a lunch, then we headed to drink a coffee. I ordered my favorite, caramel latte macchiato and Steve did the same to try it.

"You never told me, you want to quit." I said when we got out drinks.

"Yeah, well it's kind of a new thing." He admitted. "Haven't you ever considered leaving SHIELD?" He asked and I had to think.

"After my father died, yes." I confessed while I stirred my coffee not looking up. "Staying seemed unbearable at first, you know." I explained. "Everything reminded of him."

"But you stayed in the end." He said and I looked at him smiling bitterly.

"Yes. He believed in SHIELD in any circumstances." I told. "I think he was kind of an ideologist, but no matter what happened he never lost his faith. I had to stay for him." I said then paused for a moment, but Steve didn't interrupted me. "And I guess, I would have no idea what to do with myself either without being what I am right now." I said the truth even if it was miserable.

"It's okay." He comforted me squeezing my hand. "You have plenty of time."

After coffee we took a walk and it was already dark when we arrived back to his apartment. At the front door Steve wanted to open the entrance, but he froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, but then I realized, music were playing from the inside.

"I don't remember leaving the stereo on." He said, and I shook my head that I didn't either. He wanted to get in by the window, but I stopped him.

"Let me try first." I asked him closing my eyes. I focused on the inside trying to dismiss Steve nervousness as I monitored the environment.

"It's Fury." I announced shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asked me surprised too.

"A hundred percent." I nodded, then he opened the door and we stepped in.

"I don't think I gave you a key." Steve told him as we saw him sitting on the couch. He was hostile but I guess he was still angry with him about my secret mission.

"You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out." He said showing his phone to us: Ears everywhere. He was injured pretty badly.

"I didn't know you were married." Steve kept talking like nothing happened.

"A lot of things you don't know about me." He said groaning in pain.

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." Steve answered.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash." He told, then he showed us another message: SHIELD has been compromised.

"Who else knows about your wife?" I asked him getting closer examining his scars.

"Just... My friends." He said looking at me and I stopped for a moment and lightly smiled at him.

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"That's up to you." Fury said, standing up from the couch as I left for some bandage and disinfectant.

I've heard several gunshots while I was at the bathroom. I hurried out immediately, but Steve stopped me.

"Stay there, Lily!" He ordered and I nodded. We didn't know where the shooter is, so we could've been in danger still. I stayed covered for a few minutes just in case, but I couldn't resist. I tried to read if Steve and Fury is okay. First I found Steve, he seemed quite alright except his worry and anger and sadness... No, don't. I was afraid to search Fury's emotions, but I had to. The only thing I sensed was pain, and it also weakened.

I rushed to them back to the kitchen where Steve brought Fury. They shout him and he was bleeding fast. He was already unconscious. I didn't have time to think, I called Hill immediately.

"Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs." I told her and I heard her do as I asked right away. "Do we have a 20 on the shooter?" I interpreted her question to Steve, that maybe he saw something.

"Tell her I'm in pursuit." He said then he left after the attacker.

The medic team was there in a few minutes and we took him to a SHIELD hospital. They went to an operational room to make several surgeries to save him. I was about to break down, but I had to be mentally clear. This is not over, it's just a beginning.

"Is he gonna make it?" Steve stepped in as he arrived back from the chasing.

"I don't know." I folded my arms around myself for comfort. "Tell me about the shooter." I asked him trying to get my attention elsewhere.

"He's fast. Strong. Had a metal arm." He answered me understanding my wish.

"Ballistics?"

"Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable. Soviet-made." He told me, then we saw the medic team running around and bringing the defibrillator. I frowned concerned. This just can't be happening.

"Don't do this to me, Nick." I murmured under my nose, but Steve heard it and took some step closer to me then put his arm around my shoulder.

They hit Fury. Nothing happened.

"Just don't do this to me." I asked him desperately clenching my fists trying to stay in control.

They hit him again, but there was no heartbeat. I looked at the doctors as they stopped everything.

"Time of death, 1:03 a.m." A doctor announced and I crashed. I started to cry as Steve pulled me into a tight hug caressing my hair gently. I sobbed into his chest not even want to control it anymore.

They let us see his body for one last time to say our goodbyes. I was standing next to his lifeless body, and I couldn't cry anymore. Why did it has to happen? Do I have to loose everybody? First my father then Nick. He was a strict boss, but he always loved me like his daughter even if showed it occasionally.

"Lily." Steve stepped closer to me signing it's time to let him go. I touched Fury's forehead for the very last time, then I left the room without a word.

"Lily." Steve came after me worriedly then I realized something. Maybe Nick told something to Steve. Something that can help us to solve this.

"What did Fury told you before he lost conscious?"

"Nothing really." He shook his head, but it was an obvious lie.

"Cap, they want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D." Rumlow came interrupting our chat.

"Yeah, give me a second." He said turning back to me grabbing my hand.

"They want you now." Rumlow persisted not wanting to leave.

"I said a moment" Steve stated firmly staring daggers with him, then turned back again to me.

"You're still a terrible liar, Steve." I shook my head refusing to believe that he still don't trust me. I disengaged my hand from his wanting to leave, but then Rumlow called me.

"Coulson. They want you too."

I rolled my eyes considering to leave anyway, but I had no other choice then obey.


	21. Chapter 21

My footsteps echoed painfully on the cold floor as I woke up searching for Steve. It was early since I couldn't sleep much, but he was nowhere to find. He left without leaving even a note. I would lie if I say it didn't hurt. He was angry, that's sure, maybe I could understand his point, but I thought we're better than this. Well, I guess I was wrong again...

I decided to take a hot shower to clear my mind.

I had to leave, that was obvious. The reason I came here was no longer exist, so after I finished I started to pack my stuffs. As I was done I was thinking about writing a message, but I couldn't make a decision since my phone started to ring. It was Fury.

"Coulson." I picked it up immediately. "I'm about to return to New York, sir."

"I need you to stay in Washington DC." He stated simply making me nervous.

"What about Agent Hill?" It slipped through my mouth without thinking, and I regretted it right away.

There was a second pause on the other side and I bit my lips.

"Agent Hill is on her way to the capital." He started coldly. "And that was an order, Coulson, do you copy?" He asked me with the tone that could freeze anyone's blood in his veins.

"Sir, yes, sir." I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Over." He commented then hung up. I released the breath I was holding unintentionally while my shoulders dropped.

I had to stay, but I thought it's still a better idea to move to a hotel room.

I took my backpack and left. On the way I decided to visit Sam first at the VA. His group meeting was about to start.

STEVE'S P.O.V

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy." I told her as I looked at the pictures she had on her nightstand. I visited her in the nursing home right after I get up. I needed to see her, I needed her to be the constant point in my life right now.

"I have lived a life." She said also smiling. "My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours." She said looking at me and I felt she can see through me easily. She always could. "What is it?"

"For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right." I started honestly while Lily's disappointed face came to my mind unintentionally as she left me yesterday evening. "I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore." I admitted, but she stayed silent. She knew there's more. "And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders. Serve." I paused taking a deep breath. "It's just not the same." I summed it up smiling at her. Following orders was different back then. Or it wasn't, maybe I was different.

I really didn't have any idea what to do now.

"You're always so dramatic." She chuckled kindly. I loved how she could cheer me up in a moment. "Look, you saved the world." She started. "We rather mucked it up."

"You didn't." I shook my head. "Knowing that you helped found S.H.I.E.L.D. is half the reason I stay." I confessed. SHIELD wasn't the place that it was before. I felt like it got compromised in many level.

"Hey." She tried to get my attention. "Don't be so hard on her." She said and I raised my eyebrows not being sure who did she mean.

"What?" She asked smirking. "Do you think I don't know when it's about a girl?" She asked. "I may be old, but I know that look on your face." She looked me in the eye remembering our time together. I smiled at her. She was right. "The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. " She continued seriously now. "And sometimes the best that we can do is to start over."

Maybe she was right. And I knew just where to go now.

LILY'S P.O.V

An ex-military man was talking about his PTSD when I arrived to the meeting. I sneaked in quietly and took a seat near to the entrance. I put my backpack down next to my leg while nodding to Sam who noticed me immediately. He smiled at me briefly letting me know he noticed me, then turned to a woman who would like to speak.

"The thing is, I think it's getting worse in my case." She started. "A cop pulled me over last week. He thought I was drunk." She paused. It was obviously still hard for her to talk about. "I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED." She admitted, and I felt someone's watching me. Call it a super sense but I always could tell this.

I looked at the opened door and I saw Steve leaning on the doorway examining me. My heart skipped a bit as I remembered we didn't talk since last night and it wasn't nice either. I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlight since I absolutely felt like it. He looked calm though, I even saw a light smile on the corner of his mouth.

"Some stuff you leave there." I've heard Sam start to talk from the background. "Other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase, or in a little man-purse?" Sam asked as we were still gazing each other. "It's up to you." He finished and Steve took some steps back waiting for me to follow. I sighed then went after him.

"You're leaving?" He asked me when he saw my backpack.

"Actually no." I admitted and I saw him relieve. "Fury wants me in town." I explained. "But I do move out to a hotel." I added.

"That's nonsense." He shook his head. "You can stay with me." He ensured me, but I wasn't convinced.

"It will be better. I think we might use some..." I paused searching for the right word. " space."

He sighed then lowering his head for a moment then he faced me again.

"Look, yesterday was intense." He said and his piercing blue eyes told me he means what he's saying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you out. It wasn't your fault, you were just following Fury's order..." He wanted to continue, but I interrupted him.

"No." I disagreed. "I mean, yes, I was, but you just can't lead a team, when members has a secret mission." I explained pinning my head down. "You were counting on me, you had a plan, and you couldn't calculate correctly if I fail you." I took a deep breath to calm myself, but it wasn't really successful. "I..."

"Hey." He interrupted me trying to catch my attention, but I didn't look at him. "Let's just forget about it, all right?" He suggested gently lifting my chin up. I finally looked him in the eye and get lost. All I could do was nodding.

"Look who it is, the running man." I heard Sam coming and we parted. "Lily." He nodded again.

"Hey Sam." I smiled at him. "It was a great speech, you help a lot to these people." I complimented him honestly.

"Yeah, caught the last few minutes. It's pretty powerful." Steve added.

"Yeah, we all got the same problems." He said and I involuntary sensed his feelings.

"Guilt, regret." I murmured, and he looked at me frowning. "You lost someone." I declared, instead of a asking, but he considered it as question.

"My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op. Nothing we hadn't done 1,000 times before. " He started to explain. "Until an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do." He said remembering, and I had to focus not to read him. I knew it wouldn't be a good idea right now. 'It's like I was up there just to watch."

"I'm sorry." Steve answered and I knew he thinks about Bucky.

"After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?"

"But you're happy now, back in the world?" Steve asked him.

"The number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell yeah." He chuckled. "Are you thinking about getting out?" Sam asked him, and I looked at Steve kind of shocked.

"No." He said immediately, looking at me sensing my confusion. "I don't know." He admitted seeing my face. "To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?" Sam asked and I couldn't help, but burst out of laughing. "Just a great idea off the top of my head." He backed off smiling. "Seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?" He continued.

"I don't know." Steve answered honestly and I suddenly felt bad for him. All his life was serving, he sacrificed himself to protect those who needed.

"Sam, can you come over, please?" We heard a girl asking him.

"Sure thing." He answered then turned back to us. "It was a pleasure to meet you guys. Anytime you want, my doors are open." He ensured us, then left leaving us alone again.

"So, are we okay?" Steve asked wanting to close the mission of yesterday. I didn't say a thing at first.

"It depends on." I started smirking and he also smiled curiously. "Will you buy me a coffee?"

"Oh, it's just too easy." He said taking my backpack out of my hand and threw it on his shoulder.

"All right, I can eat lunch too." I added it to my list. He chuckled lightly then answered being more satisfied.

"That's better."

"You know that I can carry my stuff, right?" I raised my eyebrow. "I mean it's not heavy at all." I reasoned, but he didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed in the end. "But you don't have to." He added casually.

"Okay." I nodded. "Anyway, you look sexy with that flowery knapsack on your back..." I teased him.

"I know, riiiight?" He asked me with his fake girly-tone, and I had to laugh.

The afternoon went by fast. We eat a lunch, then we headed to drink a coffee. I ordered my favorite, caramel latte macchiato and Steve did the same to try it.

"You never told me, you want to quit." I said when we got out drinks.

"Yeah, well it's kind of a new thing." He admitted. "Haven't you ever considered leaving SHIELD?" He asked and I had to think.

"After my father died, yes." I confessed while I stirred my coffee not looking up. "Staying seemed unbearable at first, you know." I explained. "Everything reminded of him."

"But you stayed in the end." He said and I looked at him smiling bitterly.

"Yes. He believed in SHIELD in any circumstances." I told. "I think he was kind of an ideologist, but no matter what happened he never lost his faith. I had to stay for him." I said then paused for a moment, but Steve didn't interrupted me. "And I guess, I would have no idea what to do with myself either without being what I am right now." I said the truth even if it was miserable.

"It's okay." He comforted me squeezing my hand. "You have plenty of time."

After coffee we took a walk and it was already dark when we arrived back to his apartment. At the front door Steve wanted to open the entrance, but he froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, but then I realized, music were playing from the inside.

"I don't remember leaving the stereo on." He said, and I shook my head that I didn't either. He wanted to get in by the window, but I stopped him.

"Let me try first." I asked him closing my eyes. I focused on the inside trying to dismiss Steve nervousness as I monitored the environment.

"It's Fury." I announced shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asked me surprised too.

"A hundred percent." I nodded, then he opened the door and we stepped in.

"I don't think I gave you a key." Steve told him as we saw him sitting on the couch. He was hostile but I guess he was still angry with him about my secret mission.

"You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out." He said showing his phone to us: Ears everywhere. He was injured pretty badly.

"I didn't know you were married." Steve kept talking like nothing happened.

"A lot of things you don't know about me." He said groaning in pain.

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." Steve answered.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash." He told, then he showed us another message: SHIELD has been compromised.

"Who else knows about your wife?" I asked him getting closer examining his scars.

"Just... My friends." He said looking at me and I stopped for a moment and lightly smiled at him.

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"That's up to you." Fury said, standing up from the couch as I left for some bandage and disinfectant.

I've heard several gunshots while I was at the bathroom. I hurried out immediately, but Steve stopped me.

"Stay there, Lily!" He ordered and I nodded. We didn't know where the shooter is, so we could've been in danger still. I stayed covered for a few minutes just in case, but I couldn't resist. I tried to read if Steve and Fury is okay. First I found Steve, he seemed quite alright except his worry and anger and sadness... No, don't. I was afraid to search Fury's emotions, but I had to. The only thing I sensed was pain, and it also weakened.

I rushed to them back to the kitchen where Steve brought Fury. They shout him and he was bleeding fast. He was already unconscious. I didn't have time to think, I called Hill immediately.

"Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs." I told her and I heard her do as I asked right away. "Do we have a 20 on the shooter?" I interpreted her question to Steve, that maybe he saw something.

"Tell her I'm in pursuit." He said then he left after the attacker.

The medic team was there in a few minutes and we took him to a SHIELD hospital. They went to an operational room to make several surgeries to save him. I was about to break down, but I had to be mentally clear. This is not over, it's just a beginning.

"Is he gonna make it?" Steve stepped in as he arrived back from the chasing.

"I don't know." I folded my arms around myself for comfort. "Tell me about the shooter." I asked him trying to get my attention elsewhere.

"He's fast. Strong. Had a metal arm." He answered me understanding my wish.

"Ballistics?"

"Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable. Soviet-made." He told me, then we saw the medic team running around and bringing the defibrillator. I frowned concerned. This just can't be happening.

"Don't do this to me, Nick." I murmured under my nose, but Steve heard it and took some step closer to me then put his arm around my shoulder.

They hit Fury. Nothing happened.

"Just don't do this to me." I asked him desperately clenching my fists trying to stay in control.

They hit him again, but there was no heartbeat. I looked at the doctors as they stopped everything.

"Time of death, 1:03 a.m." A doctor announced and I crashed. I started to cry as Steve pulled me into a tight hug caressing my hair gently. I sobbed into his chest not even want to control it anymore.

They let us see his body for one last time to say our goodbyes. I was standing next to his lifeless body, and I couldn't cry anymore. Why did it has to happen? Do I have to loose everybody? First my father then Nick. He was a strict boss, but he always loved me like his daughter even if showed it occasionally.

"Lily." Steve stepped closer to me signing it's time to let him go. I touched Fury's forehead for the very last time, then I left the room without a word.

"Lily." Steve came after me worriedly then I realized something. Maybe Nick told something to Steve. Something that can help us to solve this.

"What did Fury told you before he lost conscious?"

"Nothing really." He shook his head, but it was an obvious lie.

"Cap, they want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D." Rumlow came interrupting our chat.

"Yeah, give me a second." He said turning back to me grabbing my hand.

"They want you now." Rumlow persisted not wanting to leave.

"I said a moment" Steve stated firmly staring daggers with him, then turned back again to me.

"You're still a terrible liar, Steve." I shook my head refusing to believe that he still don't trust me. I disengaged my hand from his wanting to leave, but then Rumlow called me.

"Coulson. They want you too."

I rolled my eyes considering to leave anyway, but I had no other choice then obey.


	22. Chapter 22

We were escorted back to SHIELD by Rumlow and his men. I didn't say a single word, and wasn't even looking at Steve. I thought that we were good again, that he trusted me now, but obviously he did not. And the fact that I had to talk to Alexander Pierce did not cheer me up either. He was that kind of guy that you don't cross willingly.

"Captain. I'm Alexander Pierce." He introduced himself to Steve when we arrived since they haven't met yet.

"Sir, it's an honor." He said politely.

"The honor's mine, Captain." Pierce told him while they're shaking their hands. "My father served in the 101st." He added and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. How touching...

"Miss Coulson." He nodded to me. He always refused to call me on my title.

"Actually, it's Agent" I corrected him, but he just stared at me coldly. I hold his gaze determined.

"Come on in." He invited us going forward. As we stepped in he showed us to take seat, then gave us a photo.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met, when I was at State Department in Bogota." He started the story of it. "E.L.N. rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was Deputy Chief of the S.H.I.E.L.D. station there, and he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers." He informs us remembering. "I said, "No, we'll negotiate." Turned out, the E.L.N. didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what do they find? They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order, and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil, and saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter." The story was true, I assumed. It was a typical Fury's movement, but Pierce intention was not just to tell a story. He wanted to soften us.

"So you gave him a promotion." Steve asked as I set in silence.

"I've never had any cause to regret it." He nodded. "Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?" He asked demanding. I hoped that Steve won't tell anything, but I couldn't warn him.

"I don't know." He said, but he did lie terribly. I doubted that Pierce gonna buy it.

"Agent Coulson?" He turned to me.

"Have no idea." I shrugged not even trying to cover my lie. I wanted him to know, I'm not going to tell anything. Pierce sighed and continued.

"Did you know it was bugged?"

"I did, because Nick told me." Steve answered.

"Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?" He asked looking at me, but he couldn't read anything off of my face. "I want you to see something." He started the TV and there was a man in the middle of an interrogation.

"Who hired you, Batroc?" The agent asked him.

"Is that live?" I asked forgetting about myself.

"Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers."

"Are you saying he's a suspect?" Steve asked confused. "Assassination isn't Batroc's line."

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star. And he was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer, and then the money was run through 17 fictitious accounts. The last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Steve asked getting impatient.

"Not likely." He told. "Veech died six years ago. His last address was 1435 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick, his mother lived at 1437."

"Are you saying Fury hired the pirates?" I asked him unbelieving. "Why?"

"The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death." He answered simply.

"Well, if you really knew Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true." I stated standing up from the table. It was enough, I'm not going to listen his bullshit about Fury, and not especially when his body barely went cold.

"Why do you think we're talking?" He asked me suggesting he doesn't believe it either. "See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists." He said, and I fight the urge to storm out, but refused to sit back too. "We knew that, despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down." He lectured us and I was about to leave again but this time Steve stood up too. "You were the last ones to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think you do, either." He stopped us. "So, I'm gonna ask again. Why was he there?"

"He told me not to trust anyone." Steve finally split it out and it hit me hard on the chest. So that's why he left me out of this.

I felt tears gathering in my eyes, but I blinked them away. It was not the time nor the place.

"I wonder if that included him." Pierce murmured.

"I'm sorry. Those were his last words." Steve resisted then started to leave shepherding me too. "Excuse us."

"Captain, somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it." He threatened us. "Anyone."

"Understood." Steve turned back nodding then we left the room.

I was heading for the elevator wanting to leave the facility, but Steve called me.

"Lily" He speed up his pace to catch me. "Lily, please listen to me." He asked. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, really, because it's pretty clear." I answered hitting the button when I reached the lift. "Look, you don't trust me, it's okay, just let me go." I told him being really tired. I didn't have energy for this.

"No." He refused, holding me by my shoulder getting my full attention. "You told yourself, that I'm a terrible liar." He started. "Look at me. Am I lying now?" He asked and I stared into his eyes. He was absolutely honest.

"No." I admitted it.

"I trust you more than you think." He said and he was still telling the truth.

"Then why didn't you tell me about Fury's last moments?" I asked more calmly as we get into the elevator.

"I didn't want you to get into trouble." He confessed, and I had to chuckle. He was cute though.

"Thank you, Steve, but I'm a level 8 SHIELD agent, my job is to handle trouble." I reminded him still smiling.

"All right, all right." He piped down. "In this case, are you up to some investigation?" He asked smirking.

"It would be my honor, Captain." I nodded agreeing, then Steve announced our destination to the control panel.

"Operations Control."

"Confirmed." The voice answered, but before the door could've closed, Rumlow entered with two other men.

"Forensics." He said standing with his back to us.

"Confirmed." The voice gave him the permission, and we started.

"Cap. Coulson." He greeted us not turning back.

"Rumlow." We answered at the same time.

As we started I noticed that a man is holding his hand on his gun nervously while he's talking to his partner. It was strange enough to warn somehow Steve. I naturally reached out for his hand and squeezed it a bit. When he looked at me I smiled just like it was a friendly gesture, but with my eyes, I showed him the direction he should look. He immediately knew what I hinted and nodded slightly, but didn't release my hand which for I was happy deep inside.

We barely passed a few levels, when the elevator stopped. Three other men get in.

"Administrations level." They said, and the voice confirmed it again.

"Excuse me." One of them said standing between us separating us utterly. We disengaged our hand then shared a look. They were planning something, and I was pretty sure it wasn't a tea party.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Fury." Rumlow said.

"Thank you." Steve told him but he was still monitoring the environment for the possible threats. I did the same but by reading the others. Nervousness. Anger. Fear. These were the core emotions. They were plotting an attack.

As I realized the elevator stopped again. Three more men get in, and we get more separated. I looked at Steve, but he was calm.

"Before we get started" He said "does anyone want to get out?" He asked them and I prepared for the fight.

There was a moment of silence, then one of the muscular man turned back with a teaser on and the combat begun. Everything happened so fast, I only had time to trust my instincts and hope that Steve will be alright too. For my fortunate they focused more on the Cap underestimating me so I had a chance to help him from behind. They tried to held him down, which seemed impossible, but then they got out a magnetic bracelet and they wanted to pin his arms down with that using the metal wall of the elevator. One was kind of successful, but I took the other bracelet away from them.

"Is that you're looking for?" I asked them smiling holding up the good. I earned their attention as I wanted, gaining some time for Steve to free himself.

I fought them until only Rumlow left. I never liked that guy by the way. He dodged one of my hit, then by outrunning me he get into my back and held me down pinning a teaser against my neck only an inch away.

"I just want you to know, Cap, this isn't personal!" He ensured him wanting to knock me out, but I trough my head back hitting his nose. He took a step back releasing me, then Steve finished him.

"It kind of feels personal." He answered then we had a few moments to catch our breaths. "Are you all right, Lily?"

"Yeah, just remind me to kick Pierce's ass." I asked him wiping my bleeding mouth.

"It would be my pleasure to help you." He noted smiling, then opened the door. Armed forces were marching against us, firing with their guns. We got covered and Steve closed the door again.

He cut the elevator's wires with his shield immediately and we started to free-fall. After some floors the emergency break stopped us between two levels, but Steve could force the door open again, yet we faced some units repeatedly.

"Drop the shield and put your hands in the air!" We heard them, but Steve closed back the door. "Give it up, Rogers! Get that door open! Coulson! You have nowhere to go!" We heard them demanding.

"What now?" I asked him looking around searching a way to escape, but we were still kind of high. Steve looked down through the glass-wall of the elevator, and I knew what he was planing.

"Don't you dare..." I tried to warn him, but he already grabbed my waist pulling me close. Then he broke the window and we jumped out. More correctly, he jumped and I was dragged with him.

He deadened the fall with his shield, and he protected me with his body, but it was pretty hurtful. I tried to get myself together still lying on him.

"We can't do this anymore..." I groaned painfully. "At least not in these circumstances". I added pushing myself off of him.

"Couldn't agree more." He got up too hurting. "But now, let's get the hell out of here."

"Where are we going?" I asked him tightening the hug around his waist as he fastened our pace when we finally escaped the SHIELD basis by his motorcycle.

"Back to the hospital." He answered "I left something there." He explained.

When we arrived he walked to the chocolate machine, and get out a pendrive.

"Fury gave it to me, but I have no idea what's on it." He told me. I nodded.

"Then let's find it out." I suggested leaving.

"Where should we go?" He asked being puzzled. He was a soldier and was best in combat. Fortunately I was more like a spy and Nat thought me well.

"The more people are the better. So into the Mall." I explained while we left the hospital.

"First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk." I taught him as we tried to search for some clothes to change in a shop. "This will be good." I gave him jeans, a t-shirt, a cap and fake glasses.

"Is it necessary?" He asked about the glasses.

"Yep." I nodded, collecting things for myself. "And it looks good on you, so stop complaining." I teased him smiling while I took also a jeans and a hoodie. "Now change." I ordered then in a minute we stepped out from the fitting room.

We searched for an internet cafe. As we found a computer I was about the plug in the drive.

"This has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up S.H.I.E.L.D. will know exactly where we are." I told Steve to get prepared.

"How much time will we have?" He asked concerned.

"About nine minutes from..." I started then I plugged it in. "now." I finished, then started to read the drive. "Fury was right about that ship. Somebody's trying to hide something." I couldn't crack it open. "This drive is protected by some sort of AI. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?" He asked looking around monitoring the environment, but I scoffed.

"The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me." I admitted. "I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that S.H.I.E.L.D. developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from." I suggested. It will be better than nothing.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" A guy came over to us. Steve freezed for a moment couldn't say a word, but I helped him out.

"No." I leaned on Steve's shoulder and smiled at the assistant. "My fiancé was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations." I explained it excitedly.

"Right." Steve nodded too. "We're getting married." He confirmed it a bit still nervously.

"Congratulations." He said. "Where are you guys thinking about going?" He looked on the computer as it was just finished the tracing.

"New Jersey." Steve added like it was the most romantic place in Earth, and I turned back to the computer to get some more information.

"I have the exact same glasses." The guy commented examining Steve.

"Wow, you two are practically twins." I cheered him.

"Yeah, I wish." He said bitterly. "Specimen. If you guys need anything, I've been Aaron." He showed us his badge, then left.

"You said nine minutes."Steve turned back to me. "Come on."

"Relax." I tried to calm him finishing some last commands on it. "Got it." I told him unplugging the drive.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my arm leading me away. "Standard tac team." He discovered the SHIELD units as we stepped out from the shop. "Two behind, two across, and two coming straight at us." He reported to me. "If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro." He told me the escaping plan, but I was a better one.

"Shut up and put your arm around me." I ordered. "Laugh at something I said." I asked him as the units approached us fast.

"What?" He asked me confused.

"Just do it." I hissed as the agents were pretty close. It was enough to Steve, he did as I asked and we passed them without getting noticed, but it was just the beginning. We still had to make out to the garage.

We took only a level down, when we almost bumped into another unit. I tossed Steve into a narrower corridor and pushed him onto the wall.

"Now act like we are lovers." I gave him another order, but this time he didn't hesitate. He grabbed my hips then pulled me close so our faces were only inches away. It took my breath away for a moment but then I cupped his face so the agents couldn't see it, while mine was covered by the hoodie.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." I explained lowering my voice glancing at his lips and back to his eyes.

"Yes, they do." He whispered barely audible catching my gaze. I smiled then closed my eyes as I leaned in giving him a kiss on his cheek probably a little closer to his lips than it would have been appropriate. His scent of vetiver made me linger there a bit.

"You still uncomfortable?" I asked as I leaned back.

"It's not exactly the word I would use." He admitted honestly releasing a breath he's been holding and I had to chuckle.

"All right, we are good to go now." I let him go and after a moment he did the same.


End file.
